


Haunted 2019 Drabbles

by Aceresa



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Explicit Language, Halloween, Haunted 2019, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceresa/pseuds/Aceresa
Summary: It's that time of year again! Let's make this year extra spooky! (and also really cute and nice)Prompt list is from EchoingHowls!





	1. Day 1 Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoingHowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/gifts).

> Most of these stories will, unfortunately, be short. Like super short. Also no beta. I'm sorry, I'm not really good at horror 😔

"Hey, Mason. Do you remember what to do when the moon is red during October?" Fitz asked the boy currently laying on the couch staring at nothing. Mason blinked and looked at the tall man.  
  
"Uh... Yes?" He replied intelligently. Fitz sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch, staring intently into Mason's eyes.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't stare at the moon. No matter what. If you do, they'll get you. If possible, just stay inside and lock all doors and cover all the windows."  
  
"Who will get me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Fitz."  
  
"All you need to know is that they'll get you. That's all you need to know."  
  
Mason rolled his eyes as he stood up and stretched his body. He rolled his head and shrugged as he looked outside. The sun was still up and it was bright and sunny. The rays of light filtered through the curtains and cast a gentle glow in the room.  
  
It was a great day to go for a walk.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk. And I know what you're gonna say next. 'Be back before dark!'" Mason taunted using his fingers to make quotation marks as he imitated Fitz. Fitz sighed as he shook his head. Before the taller man climbed the stairs, he glanced back at the younger man with a defeated look.  
  
"Be careful out there, Mason. I don't wanna lose another friend to them."  
  
Mason simply waved him off and grabbed his keys and wallet before heading out. He walked to a nearby park and took a stroll around, enjoying the mid-day breeze and warm touch of the sun on his skin. It was such a nice day today, but barely anyone was around to enjoy it with him. Maybe he should've invited Fitz or Swagger to join him. He yawned as he sat down in the shade of the tree and leaned up against it. He watched as the water of the pond a few feet away from him rippled as a duck dove into the water. He had no idea when he had closed his eyes, no idea he dozed off.  
  
  
  
Mason didn't realize how much time had passed. The sun was no longer visible, the individual had completely stopped, not even the birds and squirrels were still around. The weirdest and ominous part of the scenery was the red-hued light coming from above the treetops. Mason knew then, it was a night of the red moon. He got up sluggishly and stretched his aching body. He needed to get home, to tell Fitz he was fine.  
  
He passed by a crowd of crows. He felt all their beady black eyes staring and following after him as he made it out of the park. He didn't know what time it was. Didn't bring his phone. There are no clocks around. Just him, the crowd, and the red lights. Why were they red? Why were they red?

  
  
_"Do you know what to do when the moon is red during October?"_  
  
_ "Whatever you do, don't stare at the moon. No matter what. If you do..."_  
  
**"They'll get you."**

  
  
Red. Red. Everything is red. Everything is dark and red. It's dark. And red. It's dark red. Wet. When did it start raining? Is the rain red? No. It looks black. Like ink. It's getting harder to move. Is it tar?  
  
Mason stopped walking for a while now. He stared at the wet, smooth sidewalk. Ripples, too many to count, bouncing off his shoes. A red circle distorted in the puddles and rain reflected its red glow everywhere. Staining everything with red. Mason couldn't help it anymore.  
  
He glanced up towards the sky. The moon was blood red. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was so mesmerizing. So... Red.  
  
He didn't even pay attention to the growls and snarls that gradually surrounded him. Because that red moon seized all his attention. Why would Fitz not want to stare at something so beautiful? So elegant yet so dangerous? Mason felt warm as he succumbed to the rapidly consuming darkness. All that he could see now was the dark void.  
  
And that's all he'll see forevermore.


	2. Day 2 Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin carving is a great and fun activity!

Pumpkin. It's a great flavor for the autumn season. Some prime examples would be during Thanksgiving with the dessert being pumpkin pie, or the seasonal items sold in stores (pumpkin spiced lattes). It's also a great source of decorations seen in front of houses on the lawns.  
  
On a special occasion, people carve out a design, typically a goofy or spooky face, and place a candle within it turning the pumpkin into an extravagant jack-o-lantern. Halloween is usually the time when people decide to make these jack-o-lanterns.  
  
"Are you all ready for the pumpkin carving contest?" Delirious asked his bored-looking friend. Luke shrugged as he glanced over to the cage full of the pumpkins that are up for choosing this year. He caught sight of real beauty in the very corner, away from the others. It was slightly smaller than the rest, but its skin was smooth and it was fairly plump.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Most definitely." Luke said as he licked his lips in anticipation. Delirious raised an eyebrow and shrugged. As long as his friend doesn't grab the pumpkin he wanted, then all would be fine.  
  
"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the annual Halloween pumpkin carving contest! You all know the rules by now, the best carving gets a million dollars! All the tools are provided and contestants get to choose their pumpkins through a drawing! Alright, now for the drawings."  
  
Everyone waited patiently as the host picked out names. Each person went into the cage and grabbed their pumpkin of choosing. Some people gritted their teeth as another person took the pumpkin they were after. Luke's attention was solely on the little pumpkin in the corner, smiling when his name was called. He went into the cage and picked up his pumpkin gently so he doesn't bruise it or scratch it. He made his way over to his station where all his tools were gathered beforehand. Delirious chuckled as he placed his own pumpkin on the station in front of Luke's station. The two caught each other's eyes and exchanged competitive smiles.  
  
"Best man buys dinner for tonight," Luke said as Delirious nods I'm agreement.  
  
The timer started and everyone started their carving. 5 minutes was all they had. 5 minutes of the crowd cheering for multiple competitors. 5 minutes of screaming that everyone ignored in favor of paying attention to the carvings. Luke smiled as he placed aside the bag of pumpkin guts and stared at his work of art. He wiped the splattered juices off the skin and wiped his own hands. Then he grabbed his personal candle for the event and placed it inside, lighting the string when the candle was in place.  
  
"Perfect," Luke said as he purred at his masterpiece. The timer went off as 5 minutes ended. Everyone placed their tools, towels, and lighters down. Some cursed as they went over to the sink to wash their messy hands while others looked at other carvings in amazement and wonder. Delirious clapped his shoulder as the blue-eyed man whistled at the carved out display.  
  
"You really outdid yourself this year, Luke."  
  
"I can see that you also improved in your carving, Del," Luke said glancing over to Delirious's station. Delirious gave out a cackle as he and Luke joined the other contestants in the audience seats as the host returned to the stage, fixing his pig mask as it shifted. He cleared his throat as he grabbed a mic.  
  
"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen. Now's the moment you've all been waiting for. The presentation of all your pumpkin carvings and the results of the contest! Bring them on up, boys!"  
  
The staff and volunteers all got to work on bringing each of the stations on to the stage. Like watched as one of the volunteers refused to help carry any of the stations. The host simply clapped twice before two buff men went and dragged the volunteer away. The volunteer yelling about how everyone there was sick. Luke huffed, people nowadays are so easily disturbed by Halloween activities. After all the stations were on stage, the host whistled and gave a hearty laugh at all the different designs of the pumpkins this year.  
  
"You all seemed extra ready for this year! Everyone went all out! Alright, judges. Time for you to rank them all."  
  
Everyone went back to observing and admiring each work after another. Everyone seemed to realize which one truly stood out compared to the rest. Like grinned smugly as everyone gathered around his carving. Delirious pouted from where he stood beside his best friend. Soon the judges were ready and everyone went back to their seats once more.  
  
"The results are in, people!"  
  
Everyone already knew who won, so it came to no surprise to hear Luke's name being called as the winner of first place. Delirious cheered as his name was called for second place, and third place was someone by the name of Kryoz. Luke accepted his prize before heading over to his carved out pumpkin.  
  
The red drops of blood still stained the small teen's orange socks, but they added to the aesthetics of the design. He caressed the soft cheeks of the pale and lifeless body of the boy. And smiled deviously.  
  
"I'll name this piece Ohm."


	3. Day 3 Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 small boys go trick-or-treating

"So children, when a stranger tries to give you candy, what do you do?"  
  
"Don't take it!"  
  
"That's correct! Good job!"  
  
A small child raised his hand in the back. He wore a red jacket and brown shorts. His wavey brown hair framed his face, adding to his innocent appearance. The teacher raised an eyebrow at the kid.  
  
"Yes, Lui?"  
  
"But on Halloween, we go to strangers house asking for candy!"  
  
"Well, that is true. In that situation, don't eat any candy they give you that was opened beforehand. Everyone understand?"  
  
A collection of verbal confirmation and nodding of heads followed as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The children gathered up their belongings before heading out of the class. Lui ran through the halls, rushing towards his destination in excitement.  
  
"Evan!"  
  
The Asian Canadian was caught off guard as the smaller body crashed into his back. He giggled as Lui hopped off of him and beamed up at him.  
  
"Are you ready for tonight?" Lui asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Of course I am!" Evan said equally excited as the boy next to him.  
  
The Fong and Calibre families had a tight-knit bond, having been childhood friends for many decades. The youngest of each family had ended up being born nearly the same time as each other, resulting in Evan and Lui being inseparable in school. The two were practically brothers.  
  
Tonight, the two planned to go trick or treating around the neighborhood. Their parents were a bit worried to let them go alone, but the two children managed to convince them that they were fine. Tyler, a friend that was older than them by a year, decided that everyone was fucking dumb and had tagged along with the younger two. Evan and Lui pouted, but we're glad that it wasn't an adult.  
  
They met up near the park where they were to make a full circle around the block before calling it a night. Evan wore his black and red cape above his formal red and white schemed attire. He kept on shifting the top hat that was a couple of sizes too big on his head. Lui was wearing his red jacket above a plain white shirt and brown pants, but a monkey mask was covering his face. A brown tail hanging limply behind him. Tyler was wearing a pig mask on his face while also wearing a white helmet. He had worn a white shirt designed with a pink cat with the word WILDCAT written below it and zebra printed pants. He huffed as he glared at everyone passing by.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Evan asked as he poked Tyler with his wand. Lui cheered and jumped around his two friends. Tyler rolled his eyes. The three went around the neighborhood, waited patiently when strangers cooed over how adorable they looked before receiving candy and heading to the next house.  
  
"We only have one house left!" Lui exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of a house. The porch light was off and there wasn't any light surround the house at all. As if it wasn't there. Other groups of children passed by the house not bother to go up to it. Tyler scowled as he took a look at it and decided he hated it already.  
  
"Nope. We are not going there. No way in hell are we going there." Tyler said as walked away from the wired fence surrounding the front yard. Evan and Lui shared a glance before giggling and opening the gate. Tyler heard the screech of the gate opening and looked back to see his two friends running up to the dark house. He huffed as he trudged back to the fence, but not entering the property. Lui reached the door first and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Trick or treat!" Both boys called out. They waited for a moment before the door opened. There stood a man with thick brown-haired. He was dressed in a cowboy outfit, the same as Woody from Toy Story. He smile as he took a look at his little guests.  
  
"Hello there. You two seem to have great costumes."  
  
"Thank you, mister!"  
  
"I'm afraid I ran out of sweets already..."  
  
Evan and Lui frowned in disappointment at the man's statement. They were about to leave when the stranger spoke up again.  
  
"I do suppose that I do have something sweet I'm currently baking if you two would like those instead of candy."  
  
"I don't care as long as it's sweet!" Lui said in determination. Evan reluctantly agreed as his grip on his bag of candy tightened, feeling uneasy about where this conversation was leading.  
  
"Well then, I'll go wrap them up and give them to you."  
  
The two looked back at Tyler who was confused about what was taking so long. Evan shrugged and Lui began to fidget. The man came back with four different styrofoam food boxes. He gave two to Evan and the other two to Lui. Evan perked up at the sweet smell and warm feeling of the bigger box.  
  
"The bigger boxes contain a slice of my meat pies. And the smaller boxes have ladyfingers in them. Both are some pretty darn good desserts if I do say so myself."  
  
The two didn't say anything which got the stranger worried. The stranger crouched down to their level.  
  
"What's up? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"O-our teachers said not to accept sweets if they weren't wrapped up..." Evan whispered, afraid to talk any louder. Lui nodded and stared longingly down upon the boxes.  
  
"Well, how about you take these sweets home and eat them with your families? That shouldn't be a problem, right?"  
  
The two beamed as they nodded in unison. The man nodded in satisfaction before patting the two on their heads. The two were also given two extra boxes to give to Tyler. Tyler looked at the boxes and frowned at his friends' gullibleness.  
  
When the three of them arrived at Evan's house, they passed the boxes of sweets over to their parents before rushing upstairs to change out of their costumes. Seeing as it was a Friday night, the three decided to have a sleepover. They forgot about the boxes of sweets in their rush to compare their candies. Evan's mom took one look at the inside of the boxes before putting them aside to be thrown away. There's no way she was gonna let the children eat these 'meat pies' and 'ladyfingers'.  
  
She knew she made the right call when she watched the news the next morning.  
  
_"8 children: 5 boys and 3 girls, went missing last night. They were last seen at the abandoned house near the park. Witnesses say that there was a man who looked to be in his late 20s inviting them inside the house. They never came back out."_


	4. Day 4 Goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slime is fun and games till its not

Brock absolutely loves the texture of slime. He loved how wet and cold it is, yet it never seemed to get his hands wet. The sticky substance was just to fun to mess around with. He could add glitter, foam balls, beads, and many more small objects to it. To him, making and playing with slime was the best time-consuming activity that he could do.  
  
It was oh so satisfying.  
  
His wife simply shook her head and watched with warm eyes as her husband played with his slime. Their baby angel was sleeping peacefully up in her room. Lauren tapped Brock's shoulder to get his attention. Brock jumped in surprise at the sudden physical contact but grinned widely as he realized it was just his wife.  
  
"Hey, it's almost past midnight, dear. You should get cleaned up so that you'll have enough energy to record with your friends tomorrow." Lauren said, kissing her husband's temple. Brock leaned into her touch and nodded.  
  
"Alright, go ahead and go up stairs. I'll join you after I finish cleaning up." He said giving her a peck on the lips. Lauren rolled her eyes before letting him go and heading up the stairs towards their room. Brock huffed out a laugh before turning around and grabbing his blue and green slime off the desk. He went over to the connected storage room and was about to open the door when he heard a faint noise from beyond.  
  
"What was that?" He said to himself. He put his ear up to the door to see if he could hear anything else. Something inside the storage was shifting, bumping into the door or the wall every so often. Brock stood back and narrowed his eyes. This door was the only entrance to the room and he had been in his room for most the day, so it couldn't have been an intruder. Brock reluctantly reached out and grabbed the doorknob.  
  
He turned the doorknob and pulled open the door. He froze as he saw just what was making all the noises. There on the ground was some sort of creature. It was a dark color that seemed to glitter and shine even in the dim-lit room. It had no defined shape nor did it have any organs. It was just a pile of slimy goo.  
  
And it was gigantic.  
  
Brock glanced at the floor behind the creature and saw the dozens of containers that had held his slime. They were completely empty. The creature moved sluggishly, crawling towards Brock. A tendril extended out and tried to grab Brock's arm, but Brock flinched and dropped the container with his newest slime. Brock watched in horror as the creature opened the container and absorbed its contents before spitting the container out behind it.  
  
Brock knew that whatever was in front of him was a danger to his family. He quickly closed the door and locked it. Of course, the creature didn't have a clear state of being, so he wasn't so surprised to see it slipping under the crack of the door. He had to do something or else he'll put his wife and darling daughter in the risk of danger.  
  
"It's a slime monster- _**Thing**_. It should have some sort of weakness... Think, Brock! Think!" He said to himself as he looked at his desk. There were papers scattered all over, books left unopened, and a few art supplies. He looked up towards the cabinets lining the wall and saw 1) a box of matches and 2) a key to his garden. What to do...  
  
You get to choose!  
  
  
  
1\. Box of Matches  
  
Brock ran for the cabinet and grabbed the box of matches. He then booked it up the stairs and out to the backyard. He heard as the creature behind him gurgle and crawled after him at a surprisingly quick speed. He turned around as he reached the edge of the backyard.  
  
"Slime ingredients are pretty flammable... So that means that this should be enough to kill it!" Brock mumbled as he stroke the head of the match against the side of the box and waited. The slime monster eventually made it out the glass door. A trail of little beads and glitter fell behind it as it moved across the floor.  
  
As soon as the creature was 3 feet from Brock, he dropped the match and watched as the flame made contact with the creature's body. The creature gave out a loud deafening screech as its entire body crackled in the heat of the flames. The creature gradually disintegrated into a pile of ash. Brock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
He sure wasn't going to make any more slime for a long while.  
  
  
  
2\. Key to the garden  
  
Brock dived for the key on the cabinet and dashed out to the backyard. He didn't bother looking back as he made his way to the garden off to the side of his house. Unlocking the gate, he turns and glances at the rushing puddle of goo. He jumped and ran into the garden. There was a pool in the middle of the garden surrounded by plants of all kinds. He made his way behind a bush and watched with bated breath as he formulates his plan.  
  
The goo creature was now entering the garden gate. It shuffled around as it crawled its way further into the garden. It now stood at the edge of the pool, looking down into the water with curiosity. Brock stealthily crouched his way behind the monster and kicked it into the pool.  
  
"The slime should dissolve in water with the ingredients I used..." He mumbled as he watched the gooey creature sink to the bottom. To his horror, the slime didn't dissolve. In fact, the chlorinated water did nothing as the slime slug it's way over to the filter. Once it was gone, Brock sat near the edge in unease.  
  
He just let a monster out into the world.


	5. Day 5 Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best girls in his life.

Brian yawned as he stretched his body after sitting in a chair for hours. He smiled in satisfaction as his video finally finished pending and was up for the world to see. He glanced to the side where he had hung his calendar. His eyes widen at realizing the time of the month.  
  
He shot up in the excitement and nearly knocked his cup of expresso over. He turned off his computer and sent a quick message to his friends saying that he won't be available for the next few days. When some of them asked for a reason, all it took was a simple "It's that time of years again boys" before they understood. Vanoss even made a quick retort that earned a snort from him.  
  
He spent the next hour or so cleaning up his house, knowing that it'll probably be messy once his very special guests arrive. He rolled his eyes at their antics before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the night. He started by pulling out some packets of blood he had received from all his friends. He separated them into blood types and pondered. He smiled as he began to make each blood type containers into different meals: a hamburger steak, an exquisite bottle of wine, and a blood sausage hotdog. He smirked at his cooking before turning to work on the two other meals. He took out some frozen venison and prepped it with fresh deer blood. He then put it into an oven to thaw and warm the meat but not enough to cook it. He grabbed a few bits of moose meat and tossed it up with seasoning before putting them into smaller bowls. He pulled out the venison and placed multiple slices on each of the bigger bowls. He smiled as he washed his hand of the excess blood.  
  
While cooking up his own meal for the night- roasted duck and a bottle of Heineken- he realized what time it was. He set up the table for two and placed the bowls of raw, warm meat on the floor. He glanced out the window and saw the moon, full and practically glowing yellow, staring down at him. They should be arriving at any moment now. He grinned as he heard a knock at his door. With a loving smile and a cheerful demeanor, he opened the door for his guests.  
  
"Hey, babe!" He gushed as he hugged his girlfriend. Lanai giggled as she hugged him back. A couple of whimpers from the two furry beasts with her got Brian's attention so fast that he could have given himself whiplash.  
  
"Arya! Sanza! Oh, how I've missed you girls!" Brian cooed as he knelt down and hugged the two giant white wolves. The two licked his face and nuzzled the man as he gave them a big hug. He let the three inside and closed the door.  
  
"I hope you're okay wit' blood foods made from t'e blood of me friends," Brian said as he guided them over to the table. The wolves immediately ran over to the venison and moose and gobbled it down. The couple watched fondly before they took their seats at the table and started to each their own food. Lanai almost moaned in pleasure as she ate the blood items. She sipped on the partially alcoholic blood and smiled at Brian.  
  
"You make the best vampire food. Couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. Brian rolled his eyes and wiped some of the blood off his cheek from her kiss.  
  
"I know, and I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. And the best puppers in the fucking world."  
  
"Aren't you glad I almost killed you when we first met?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely not. But I don't regret chasing after you and saving you from t'e hunter. Best decision of my life right t'ere."  
  
"How have your friends been?"  
  
"Oh, you know t'em. Brock is living his best life wit' his own family of nymphs. Marcel is still trying to buy a castle for him and his vampire wife. Scotty nearly got shot last full moon. You know, same old, same old."  
  
"You all are idiots."  
  
"Ya, but I'm your idiot."  
  
"C'mon, Arya and Sanza want to play with daddy while they're here. I'll take care of the dishes."  
  
Brian nodded as he whistled to the dogs who were rolling on the ground playing with each other. The wolves perked up before following the man to his backyard. He grabbed the box of toys from the shed and let the wolves pick their toys. He knew there was a danger around as soon as Sanza stood at attention and Arya growled. Arya sniffed the air before charging off into the dark. Brian sighed as he pets Sanza's fluffy fur, trying to calm her down. Arya came back, but her fur was now drenched in dark red. Brian knew it wasn't her blood and pouted at the mess. Lanai came out soon and raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Well, guess you gotta clean her up! C'mon Sanza. Let's play catch while your dad cleans your sister." Sanza replied with a bark and trotted off to the side with a bouncy ball in her mouth. Brian looked down at the wolf waiting patiently beside him, her tails wagging about freely. He sighed and gestured over to the kitty pool near the hose.  
  
"Time for a late-night bat', girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute for tody ;D


	6. Day 6 Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildcat gets a surprise visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also pretty cute ;)

"Tyler! I gotta go now!" Kelly yelled as she rushed out to her car. Tyler yawned as he waved goodbye to his girlfriend at the door. Once she was out of sight, he went to go lie on the couch.  
  
Kelly works as an aquarist and zookeeper at the zoo nearby. She would often bring home animals who are sick or hurt and help nurture them back to good health. This meant that Tyler had to also deal with plenty of animals in his house. He also loved animals with all of his heart; he grew up with dogs in his life after all.  
  
He was about to take a nice long nap when he heard a thump and a whimper from behind the couch. He groaned as he realized what exactly made that noise. Peaking over the back of the couch, he watched as a baby wildcat sat in a daze staring up at him. It tilted its head as it caught Tyler's eyes.  
  
"What are you doing there, bud?" Tyler asked as the kitten mewled in response. He reached over and gently grabbed the cat before carrying it over to his side of the couch. Laying down, he places the cat on top of his chest and watched it.  
  
The wildcat purred as it padded his chest and spun in a circle before laying down. Tyler huffed a laugh. He wondered when the zoo got a wildcat exhibit.  
  
"I don't remember Kelly bringing back a wildcat yesterday..." He mumbled as he stroke the cat's head and scratched behind its ear. Shrugging off his confusion, he closed his eyes and fell into a warm nap. The kitten on his chest soon joined him in taking a nap.  
  
He was awoken by a loud crash outside the house. He gently placed the sleepy kitten down on the couch before slowly creeping away. Thinking it was an intruder, he snuck to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He glanced out the window, but all he saw was a figure disappearing around the corner.  
  
Toward the glass doors to the living room.  
  
The deafening sound of glass shattering echoed through the house. Tyler started to suspect that his intruder wasn't even human. His suspicions were answered as he heard a growl and loud roar of a very, very big cat. He was so glad he left Kino and Archie at his parents' house for the weekend.  
  
Tyler knew that this was a dangerous situation. That he should just call the police and stay in his room and let them deal with it. But Tyler ain't no pussy.  
  
He peeked around the corner and watched as the wildcat, in all its glory, sneak around the room. Its fur was sleek, shining in the light of the sun. The glass shards glittered on the ground and crunched under the cat's every step. Tyler really should be running or something, but this...  
  
This was thrilling.  
  
The cat was a beautiful creature, with its white fur striped in black. It looked like a majestic mythical beast that could easily rip a person to shreds. And it looked a lot like the adult version of the kitten he was napping with earlier.  
  
A realization hit Tyler. The kitten was its baby. The wildcat that broke into his house was a mama. A very angry mama at that.  
  
Where was the kitten?  
  
Tyler glanced over to the couch and looked for the kitten. It wasn't sleeping on the couch anymore. In fact, he caught a glimpse of a small, black striped, white tail disappearing around the hallway wall. Tyler cursed and sent one last glance at the very big and very dangerous cat before booking it to the hallway when its back was turned to him. He didn't bother trying to look for the little kitten as he ducked into his room and slammed the door shut as the mama cat jumped. He managed to lock the door, but he could hear the hinges becoming undone every time the wildcat body slammed the door. He jumped as something warm and furry rubbed against his leg. Looking down, he found the kitten happily playing with the loose string of his sweats. He picked up the kitten and jumped back as the door was knocked open. He cringed at how much the repairs of the house will cost. Just as the big cat was about to pounce, he held out a hand and glared, trying to make himself seem bigger than he already was.  
  
The wildcat simply growled in agitation but stopped in caution. Tyler kept his eyes on the wildcat as he placed the kitten down on the ground, giving it a gentle push towards the bigger cat. The wildcat watched with careful eyes as the kitten stretched before looking up at its mama with big curious eyes. It trotted over to the mama and sniffed her scent, running its little head against hers as she recognized it as its mother. The adult wildcat purred as it licked the baby before glaring back up at Tyler who was still staring at them. The kitten mewled as it pounced on Tyler and snuggling into his stomach. Tyler didn't move as the mother observed the interaction between her kit and the human. It gave out a grumble as it went to sniff Tyler. Tyler watched its every move, but pet the kit's head after it persisted.  
  
The mama purred in satisfaction as it curled itself around Tyler's body, laying down and trapping the man in place. Tyler furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The kitten continued to play with Tyler's hands, oblivious to the man's internal dilemma. He hesitantly looked back at the bigger cat and gave it a pointed stare. The mama felt his stare and opened its eyes, staring back with the same look.  
  
"Uh... Does this mean you're pets now? Is this even legal?"  
  
It huffed as it rubbed its head against his leg before dozing off. The kitten was also tired as it curled up on his other leg. Tyler groaned as he stared up at his ceiling.  
  
"How am I gonna explain this to Kelly?"


	7. Day 7 Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

It all started one dark, rainy night. The storm with its powerful winds bashed rain pellets against everything they managed to hit. A sleek white car cruised down the wet street, its headlights distorted due to the reflections off the raindrops. It slowly drove through the neighborhood, being careful of its surroundings and the slippery road. It gradually slowed down as it reached a blue and white house with two stories and an open front yard. The driver pressed a button of a remote that opened the garage door. As the garage was opened fully, the car pulled into the house before the garage closed once more.  
  
The car engine stopped as the key was pulled out and the driver stepped out of the car. Messy brown hair was frizzy due to the moisture in the air, oak brown eyes had heavy, dark bags under them showing the man's exhaustion. He yawned as he shut his car door and locked it as he dragged himself into the dark house. He reached the kitchen and turned on the light. Opening the refrigerator doors, he glanced around looking for a quick meal. There was not much inside the fridge aside from a few eggs, condiments, some fresh vegetables here and there, and a gallon of milk. He glanced back to the cabinets wondering if he had any cereal left. He debated for a moment before shrugging and closing the fridge doors. He went over to the shelf and grabbed a cup of instant noodles and filled it with hot water. Then he put the cup into the microwave because he could. The microwave beeped and he grabbed the styrofoam cup out and waited a few minutes.  
  
Just as he was about to dig into his food, a loud thump was heard. He turned around and saw that the cabinet door was open and a box of cereal fell out.  
  
"Wait. That shouldn't be possible..." He mumbled to himself as he picked the box up. He placed the cereal box back into the cabinet and tried to go eat, but his cup of noodles was now gone. Damn.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"You should fix your diet! I've watched you for the past few days and I'm trying my hardest not to throw all that junk out."  
  
The brunette jumped and turned to look at where the disembodied voice came from. His eyes settled on his housemate he's had for a few weeks now.  
  
"John. Give me my food back."  
  
"Nuh-uh, brother. You need some real food in you."  
  
"You know what. Forget it, I'll just order pizza or something." Just then, the bell rung. He groaned as he opened the door and stared at the wet man.  
  
"Uh, pizza for... Smitty?"  
  
"Yes? Uh, how much is this again?"  
  
"Your total was 8.96."  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
Smitty placed his pizza box on the table and turned his gaze to the seat across. There was a pale red transparent figure sitting there and smiling gently at him. It watched as Smitty grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it. John entered the living room and pouted.  
  
"Evaaan. I was trying to make him cook!"  
  
"He looks dead tired, John. Let the poor boy rest. He'll have to deal with us this entire weekend after all."  
  
Smitty watched as John huffed and disappeared into a cloud of purple. Evan rolled his eyes as he continued to watch Smitty eat. Smitty glanced up at the Asian ghost.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I kinda got lost in my memories."  
  
"No, no. It's fine. Actually... While we're here, can you tell me more about yourself? All I know so far is that you and John died around this area and are stuck to this house."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ev?"  
  
"I suppose it won't hurt to talk about the past... Well, get comfortable because this might take a while."  
  
_Evan was running. He has been running for the past few hours now, his body starting to feel the exhaustion of his nonstop escape. It was dark and the moon was covered by the trees surrounding him. His pursuer's maniacal laugh echoed in his head, making it seem like he was everywhere. He didn't know where to go. Evan didn't see the root of a tree was sticking up out of the ground and tripped over it. He tried to get up and continue running, but another body held him down._  
  
_ "Hello, Evvy! I finally caught you! Guess this means I won!" The other said as Evan struggled underneath them. Sudden pain in his shoulders caused him to cry out. The knife was pulled back out and the man sitting on him licked the blade. _  
  
_ "Hmm so sweet~! It makes me want **more**."_  
  
_ The man turned Evan onto his back and smiled down at the crying, bleeding man. Evan screamed as the knife was brought down into his stomach, not close to any fatal areas, but deep enough to make him start to cough and choke on his blood. The knife was pulled out again and dragged along multiple times on his arms and legs. Evan was on the verge of passing out from pain and bloodless, but it all came to a stop when the man placed the knife above where his heart was still rapidly lumping. Evan's entire body shook in fear as he watched with wet eyes. The cuts in his arms and legs stung but they were slowly going numb. His vision started getting blurry as the man above him leaned down and forcefully kissed him. _  
  
_ "Goodnight sweet prince. I'll see you later, Evan."_  
  
_ Then nothing. He saw nothing but a black void, couldn't feel anything. He started thinking that this will all he'll ever see until a blinding light appeared. Once he opened his eyes again, he stood in what looked like a living room. And in front of him was another person. Transparent and purple. The other looked at him. _  
  
_ "How'd you die?" He was asked. _  
  
_ "Murdered by my stalker. You?"_  
  
_ "Depression and vaping. Mostly depression though. Had nothing left to live for, didn't want to waste life on someone who didn't want to live anymore, so I did everyone a favor."_  
  
_ "That's sad."_  
  
_ "Eh, not like anyone cared enough to stop me."_  
  
_ "What's your name?"_  
  
_ "John."_  
  
_ "Evan."_  
  
_ The sound of glass shattering caught both their attention. They turned and saw a living man staring wide-eyed at them. Evan tilted his head and John waved his hand in front of the frozen man's face. The man blinked. Then he proceeded to faint_.  
  
"Yeah... That wasn't my proudest moment. But then again, who knew I was gonna have two ghosts as my best friends and housemates?" Smitty said as he finished his third pizza slice. Evan chuckled as he stood up, carrying the box of pizza to the kitchen. He shoved it into the oven to keep it warm. John reappeared as Smitty yawned once more. He noticed and shoved him up the stairs toward his room. Smitty rolled his eyes before getting ready for bed.  
  
As soon as his head hit the pillow, he let sleep consume him. Evan and John went to their areas of the house respectively, Evan in the studio room and John in the attic. That night, all three residents felt at ease. Letting the night go on in peace.


	8. Day 8 Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rats are pretty smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly?? Rats are pretty cute. Actually all animals are pretty cute. Not bugs though. All bugs are creepy :P

Fuck.  
  
That was all that ran through Swagger's mind as he stared down at the knocked out man before him. He just wanted to go out alone for once and get wasted or something. Then this douche had to come and ruin his fun time by instigating a fight he didn't want. By the heavy smell of alcohol, it was safe to assume the man was drunk and thinking irrationally. Swagger totally understood. After all, he got like that on crazier nights. He didn't hesitate to sucker punch the dude when he grabbed his arm harshly out of nowhere.  
  
It was self-defense.  
  
But now that he looked closer at the man on the ground, he realized just who he was. It was the local bully, Chad. The man who bullies not just nearly everyone in his high school, but also the people in his neighborhood. From throwing a backpack into a pond to stealing the local grandpa's walking stick, rendering him 'weak' and 'useless'. He had too many girlfriends to count, each one getting their hearts broken as he checks on them or dumps them after a week or two. Bee, Swagger's friend, and her best friend Bordie decided to trick the bully a few times resulting in him never going near them two little devils. Everyone was briefly happy before he continued being an ass after a couple of days. He lives up to his horrible reputation.  
  
Oh, how everyone hated Chad. Some hate him with a killing passion, swearing to fucking murder him if he even comes close to them or their friends. Others simply hate the man passive-aggressively. They won't show how much they hate him, but they sure do bluntly say that they weren't talking to him or telling him to "Shut the fuck up."  
  
Now, Chad was knocked unconscious in front of him. He didn't really feel like helping him, nor did he want to be arrested for aggressive assault. So what better way to deal with the situation than to get rid of everyone's problem.  
  
He remembered reading or watching something about the worst ways to torture someone (don't ask) and one of the ways involved a box, a room, and a few dozen rats. Turns out he had all of the required materials in his basement. What a coincidence.  
  
He set up the room. Blindfolding and tying Chad up and placing him into a chair before tying him to the chair, gathering the rats that lived in his house and putting them into a solid wooden box, and finally cutting a hole on one of the sides of the box. He arranged the items so that the box was suspended above Chad's lap, the hole of the box faced toward Chad's stomach. The box and his stomach were so close that they were touching.  
  
"Alright. Now we just wait."  
  
As the minutes passed by, Chad woke up and was startled by his current position. Chad couldn't see anything and the last thing he remembered was getting drunk off his rocker. His head pounded with a hangover and he felt like a bus ran him over. He tried to get a sense of where he was through what he could feel and hear. That's when he noticed the box and little claws scraping his stomach lightly.  
  
"W-what?" He questioned. Swagger didn't say a word. He just watched as the man squirmed, disturbing the creatures in the box.  
  
"What the fuck?! Ow! Hey!" Chad cried out as the first rat started to try and get out. Seeing one rat start to dig through the soft fragile skin, all the other rats started to dug. Chad's screams got louder and louder, only stopping when he passed out for a short moment due to pain.  
  
By the end of the night, Swagger was peacefully sleeping in his bedroom, leaving the mess down in his basement to the rats. Who knew rats could eat so much! Well, it was less work for him so he gladly let them continue eating the body.  
  
Even after their initial hole through his stomach.


	9. Day 9 Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes as the world crumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple ;)

The breeze gently swept through the abandoned, wrecked city. Cars were flipped over, some were crashed into stores, lampposts have fallen, and the buildings were rusty and mossy as time took a toll on them. Footsteps echoed through the streets and alleyways as they slowly maneuvered around glass shards and the rotting corpses of those who once lived happily in the city.  
  
The corpses whose flesh were as grey as the clouds on a windy day. Whose teeth were as yellow as sulfur and as sharp as the nails sticking out of the bat the person held. Whose blood was as orange as the bleeding sun off on the horizon. Whose eyes were unfocused and dilated as they stared unseeingly at the frozen dull world.  
  
A sigh escaped the man. The world had changed so much in just a few months. The second a new disease was found, an epidemic broke out. People started to bleed from their pores; screaming, crying, and laughing uncontrollably at random times; skin peeling as if they were shedding. It was the beginning of the end. And everyone was in a frenzy.  
  
People started to riot against the government who tried to mask everything. Too bad they couldn't contain the virus within the white walls and sterilized halls. Once the president got infected, everyone gave up hope for getting better. There was no cure to be found, no way to know if someone has it till it is too late and you have already started to feel the effects of the virus. Much like in the movie The Purge, it was every man for themselves. The women and children were quick to catch the virus, but it took longer for the infection to completely overtake their bodies. Men would immediately kill off each and every person they came across. Food became scarce, fear that the virus contaminated the food sources in every country.  
  
Your best bet was to eat canned foods. There weren't many humans around seeing as the virus was airborne. Those that were immune stayed hidden in case of mad scientists or went and hunted down as many walkers as they could. Soon the virus got even worse. People started vomiting up black blood mixed with orange streaks that many assumed were the physical form of the virus.  
  
The man shuddered as he passed by a man with blue eyes staring off into the distance. He was missing his pupils... The color of his eyes is the same dull blue as everyone else. A friend of his once told him that the infected tend to go blind before they fully convert. It was the reason why most react when they hear gunshots or screams. They were basically dogs. Using their sense of smell and sound to find and hunt their prey.  
  
The man stopped in front of a tall rumbled building that looked like it was a gust away from crumbling down into dust. He stared at it with painful yet nostalgic eyes, sighing as he began to enter the building. He has long since cleared out any walkers left in the city, all their corpses are out there decomposing with every passing day. His friends were long gone, separated when the panic began. He didn't know if it was a good sign that he didn't see their faces in the crowds of crazed infectees or a bad sign that they had all left or died earlier on.  
  
He climbed up flights of stairs, all the way up to the roof. He opened the door and stepped out onto the roof, feeling the breeze caress his cheek as he walked all the way to the railing. The sun was setting and the sky was clear of any clouds. The orange and purple gradients of the sky mixed together painting a scene that could almost make him smile. The fireplace next to him crackled with life, emitting a glow on the roof and on the man's back as the dark gradually consumed the land.  
  
The buildings off in the distance crumbles as their support and base gave in. The man sighed.  
  
"Another day, another crumble."


	10. Day 10 Fungus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It spreads. Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT!! Didn't really know what to do for this lol

"It's a fungus."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The thing you took a picture of the other day. It's a new type of fungus according to Wikipedia."  
  
Nogla tilted his head in confusion. He didn't recall taking a picture of anything that looked like a fungus. Lui giggled as he picked up Nogla's phone and unlocked it. The latter watched as his best friend browsed through his gallery before pulling up a strange picture. The picture showed a dark forest with a figure centered in the photo frame. It was a strange structure shaped sort of like stairs. And on the stairs was a fuzzy material that illuminated a soft pink glow.  
  
"I didn't take t'at picture."  
  
"Sure you didn't. Not like you sent it to everyone in your contacts."  
  
"Wait, Lui. I'm being serious 'ere. I. Didn't. Send. Any. Picture."  
  
Lui faltered. He blinked and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it in record time, opening his messaged and going to the conversation with his best friend.  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
They stared at each other before looking down at their phones. A buzz went off from Lui's phone, nearly making him drop it. He swiped to see the notification and frowned.  
  
"Evan just texted me asking what picture I just sent him. He couldn't see it since it didn't download properly, so he's asking what it is..."  
  
Lui went to his and Evan's conversation and dropped his phone. Nogla glanced down at the fallen phone and reluctantly picked it up. He flipped it over and saw the picture of the weird pink fungi once more. This time, it seems to have expanded.  
  
"Nope. Fuck that. I'm telling everyone to ignore their phones and to stay clear of pictures."  
  
Lui said as he went to his computer. Once he turned it on, he yelped as the screen went pink and fuzzy. In fact, the screen wasn't even a screen anymore. It was now completely covered with the pink, fuzzy substance. They watched as the material slowly grew over everything in the surrounding area.  
  
Nogla didn't think much about it. All he remembered was that he smelled something sweet and felt warm. He blacked out for a moment, only waking up when the phone he was holding rang. He picked it up without bothering to check who the caller was.  
  
"Nogla! Thank God you picked up. I was worried that it got to you too. You need to stay away from all your electronics. Throw away your phone after this call. You need to make sure the fungus doesn't spread-"  
  
"Evan... Yer bein' too loud... I jus' wanna sleep..."  
  
"Nogla. Please tell me you aren't sleeping on the fungus. Please for the love of-"  
  
"It's warm, Ev. Really warm... I t'ink... Imma go back ta sleep..."  
  
"No! Nogla, please! You've gotta listen to me-"  
  
"Good 'ight, Evan."  
  
He hung up. He spotted Lui in the corner of his eye and smiled. His friend had fallen asleep with his face buried into their pink blanket. What a silly man.  
  
Nogla cuddled closer to the warm material and let out a content sigh.  
  
Time to sleep.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol

I mixed day 11 and 12 together. Go onto the next chapter! 


	12. Day 12 Glowing Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta lock him up to keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed day 11 and 12 together! Short though.

"Delirious! It's time to wake up!"  
  
He opened his eyes to golden brown ones. The other smiled and stepped back.  
  
"Finally! I thought you were never going to wake up! C'mon! Everyone is waiting for us."  
  
He followed the other through the crowded streets until they stood in front of a coffee shop. He realized that no one was around anymore. Just him and the man with golden eyes.  
  
A wave of a hand. He glanced up to see the golden eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Are you okay, Delirious?"  
  
"Who... Who are you?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'who are you?' I'm Vanoss silly!"  
  
_But he's dead. _  
  
"No... You're- he's dead."  
  
"Well, obviously not! I'm right in front of you after all. C'mon. They're gonna get angry if you make them wait any longer."  
  
_Who's they? _  
  
Upon entering the coffee shop, a warm sensation shot through his body. He groaned as he felt dizzy from how abrupt the feeling had been. Vanoss either didn't see his discomfort or didn't care as he continued to drag him through the strangely big coffee shop. The lights started to dim, but for some odd reason, the other's golden eyes still stayed bright, glowing in the partially dark area.  
  
The area started to shift and change around them. Soon enough, they were standing in a living room. The rug was a dirty beige color that accented the brown couches on top of them. There were 5 other people sitting on the couches. All of them with their faces replaced with a black scribble and a different colored glow around them. There was a red, grey, purple, orange, and white one. The white one seemed to flicker between existence. When he turned to Vanoss, he realized the man was glowing yellow.  
  
"Finally! You took forever to get here. You two didn't do the naughty now did you?" The red glowing figure asked as Vanoss rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Stop that already."  
  
"Aw, don't try and deny how cute you two would be together." The orange one said as the grey one giggled.  
  
Delirious found himself laughing along with them as they continued to joke around.  
  
Just like none of that really happened. Like this dream really was real. None of them actually died. They were all there with him after all.  
  
"Of course it's real dumbass." The red glow said.  
  
When did they start to lose their figure? He didn't take note of their current state of being. They were now just orbs of color. All of them except for Vanoss. The white one seems to have vanished.  
  
"Delirious?" Vanoss asked with an innocent tilt of the head. He looked up and embraced it.  
  
_Fuck it._  
  
  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's still in a world of his own."  
  
"Can't believe everyone died... Except for him."  
  
"I feel sorry for the dude. I don't blame him for thinking they're still alive."  
  
"But his hallucinations nearly got him killed. He almost walked straight into the fire."  
  
"He says he sees Vanoss and glowing figures. I'm assuming they're the ones trying to lead him to join them. It's his subconscious trying to convince him that he can't continue on without them."  
  
"Damn. That's pretty sad."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we gotta keep him locked up in this room."  
  
"At least he's locked up comfortably."


	13. Day 13 Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way to prove your innocent of something that people can't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used a story I wrote in school and plugged in these two ;)
> 
> (also, I decided to switch character roles halfway through so sorry if I forgot to change a name!)

The dark clouds rumbled as they enveloped the town of Elude into darkness. Mothers called their children to come in, men returned to their houses from their work, and animals scattered to find shelter from the incoming storm. Luke, a teenage boy with auburn hair and amber eyes, made his way to his friend's house in haste. Ohm had invited him over for a sleepover to calm both of them down about the current situation in town. There's a rumor of a witch hidden amongst them.  
  
When Luke reached the doorsteps of Ohm's house, a flash of black caught his attention. He turned towards the figure to see a cat of all black. Its yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as it sat silently and still on the fence belonging to the porch of his friend's house. A door suddenly opened dragging Luke's attention away from the creature to the opened doorway. There his friend stood with his brown hair, trimmed beard, and his warm brown eyes wide in surprise at the sight of the other teenager.  
  
"Luke! I thought you would never arrive. Come in, come in. The rain is soon to come and we do not want to be drenched to the bone now, do we?" Ohm joked as his eyes wrinkled in humor. Luke nodded as he glanced back to where the black cat was only to see nothing there. He blinked and shook his head shrugging it off as his imagination before heading into the house. After setting down his belongings in the guest room, he went to find Ohm to talk about his thoughts on the recent witch trials. Luke wandered down the long, dark hallway towards Ohm's room. He stopped before a peculiar door the color of the night sky with no stars visible and the words 'DO NOT ENTER' painted with still dripping wet, red paint. Now, Luke has visited Ohm's house plenty of times in the past, and never once had he seen this door.  
  
"What are you looking at, Luke?" Startled by the voice of his friend, Luke jumped in freight and turned to face the other. Ohm chuckled at the paranoid teen before glancing at the empty wall that stole his attention. "Are you feeling unwell? You should get some rest if you are feeling under the weather."  
  
"Oh- no, I feel perfectly fine. I just... Was this door always here?" Luke inquired, glancing between the brunette and the mysterious ebony door. Ohm's grin faltered before returning as a nervous smile and dodging eyes as he grabbed his friend's wrist and dragged him away from the door. Luke stumbled after his friend, taking one last look at the door before turning the corner.  
  
Dinner was laid out upon the dining table. Metal utensils clinked against the porcelain plates and the lights flickered from the storm pouring down from the heavens as the two sat in silence consuming their food. Luke struggled to keep from bombarding the other male with questions seeing as he has been on edge since the mentioning of the door, but he could not stay silent for any longer. He placed his knife and fork down as he transformed his apathetic gaze into one of curiosity. When Ohm continued to avoid eye contact, that resulted in speaking the question out loud.  
  
"You are purposely avoiding a conversation about the door. Tell me about it." The other swallowed his mouthful of food and started to poke at her meal instead. His eyes glanced at everything around the room before the brown orbs fell upon amber ones. "So?"  
  
"Everyone else cannot see that door you saw. I do not see it myself. Very few have seen it and even less have shared their experiences. I'm assuming the door you saw was of ebony and says to not enter, correct?" Luke nodded as he felt his blood pump faster throughout his veins.  
  
"Those that have told their stories dies shortly afterward. Those who were friends with people who have entered the room say they never returned. As your friend, I insist that you heed the written warning that is written on the door. Do not enter the room. Do you hear me?" Ohm squeezed Luke's hands as his eyes held the other's gaze. Luke nodded slowly glancing out the window at the glowing yellow eyes watching their every action.  
  
That night, Luke lay in bed as the rain continued to pelt against the wooden roof. A soft cry of a feline caused him to raise up and look for the source. There at the foot of the bed was the cat melted into the darkness of the room. It jumped off the mattress and padded towards the door, looking back as if expecting him to follow. He jumped off the warming comfort of the bed and followed the cat out into the hallway. The floor was freezing cold against the bare epidermis of his feet.  
  
The door that was once closed was now cracked open. Red light spilled out from the opening and a smooth black tail waved as it disappeared into the room. Luke tried to peek through the crevice, but could not see anything aside from the red light. He took a deep breath before enclosing his hand on the handle and pulled the door open. For a second, he was blinded by the bright red light. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he opened his eyes and observed the room.  
  
There in the middle of the room was a singular roundtable. On that table was a plain-looking book. He frowned in confusion and disappointment in the empty room. He walked up to the book and picked it up. Dust covered the book from all angles as he looked at the book from all sides. He flipped open to a random page and read a sentence.  
  
"The creature can deceive the eye; appearing as an animal, a person, or even an object. What a strange sentence..." Luke mumbled as he flipped to a different page. "I wish I had never entered the room." He started to feel like he was being played as a fool. He flipped to the page before the vast empty ones. "I feel like I am being played the fool." That caught his attention. He backtracked to a previous page and started to read.  
  
"We sat in silence as we ate. I cannot stop thinking about the door. I feel the need to ask, so I did. He told me everything he heard about the door before telling me to not enter it. Of course, I did not take his warning to heart. I nodded just to make sure he will not check on me later tonight. That will be the prime opportunity to investigate the door." Luke realized what was going on and slammed the book shut. He quickly put the book back in position and left in haste.  
  
The next morning as he ate breakfast with Ohm, his mind kept wandering back to the book inside the room. It intrigued him to the point of being compelled to return to the room once again. Ohm noticed the absence of attention from his friend but decided not to question him. Ohm looked outside the window at the glooming rain that was still showering down. He squinted his eyes out his blurry window at a figure squatting down in the middle of the road.  
  
"Oh dear. There seems to be a child stuck in the rain..." Ohm said as he looked upon the shivering child with sympathy. Luke hums as he continued to ponder about the mysterious room. Ohm frowns for a moment before grabbing a coat and proceeding towards the front door. Luke watched from his seat in the dining room as his friend approached the child.  
  
Ohm knelt down to the youth and shook their freezing cold shoulder. The body stopped shivering as the head slowly raised up. The child's eyes were covered by their soaked raven hair. Ohm took off his coat and wrapped the smaller body with it to give them some warmth. He brushed their hair back only to freeze with fear at the glowing yellow eyes beneath. The sound of thunder resonated throughout the town as a crack of lightning blinded Ohm. The last thing he felt was a burning sensation spreading throughout his body.  
  
Luke sat petrified in the chair as his friend's lifeless body fell limply to the ground with a splash. He was so focused on the burns that now covered his friend's body that he did not notice the feral smile that crept onto the face of the small child with illuminated yellow eyes behind him. He stood up and ran back down the familiar hallway towards the black door. He didn't question why the door was wide open as he ran in and grabbed the book, ripping it open to the newest last page to frantically read the words scribbled out on the page.  
  
"I watched with slight interest as my friend left the safety and warmth of the house to approach the child. It all happened so suddenly that I could not process it until moments after his last breath. Lightning struck him directly from the heavens as if it was punishment for trying to help the thing. I stood up from my position in the dining room and ran toward the red-lit room. Ignoring everything in my surroundings, I ran into the room, pick up the book, and opened to the last written page."   
  
Luke stood there looking at the page for what seemed like hours. His arms fell limply to his side as he contemplated the recent events. He took in a shaky breath before taking a look at the book again. Hoping to find some answers, he flipped through the entire book. He stopped at a specific page which seemed to be loose from the book. Taking a closer look, he noticed that the page had actually been ripped out and replaced with another. The handwriting also seemed different from the other pages. His eyes brightened up as he formulated a plan.  
  
He ripped one of the empty pages from the back of the book out and ran back to the guest room he was staying in. He grabbed a quill, dipping it in an ink jar before scribbling down on the page. When he was satisfied with what he wrote down, he opened the page to where it described Ohm's death. He tore out that page and crumpled it up before replacing it with the page he wrote on. closing the book, he quickly made his way back to the room and placed the book down.  
  
The door slammed shut behind him as soon as he set the book down. With wide eyes and the grit of his teeth, he stalked his way to the door. He opened the creaky door to the long hallway. He swallowed as he made his way back to the dining room. Tears started to overflow as he found his friend standing in front of the window looking at the clearing sky in silence.  
  
"Ohm?" Luke called out to his friend with a hoarse voice. He approached the brunette with slow and steady steps. Only when his friend began to speak did he halt where he stood.  
  
"People say their life flashes before their eyes as death claims them..." Ohm remarked so quietly that Luke nearly did not catch what he said.  
  
"What are you saying...?" Luke questioned as sweat dripped down the back of his head. He was afraid of what his friend might declare. Before he could get an answer, multiple people started to bang on the front door. Screams of fury and whispers of fear were muffled by the door separating them from the two teenagers inside. He whipped back to Ohm to see tears running down his face.  
  
"I heard people associated with witches are persecuted along with them... Am I going to witness the afterlife once more?"  
  
The door was broken down as men with rope, pitchforks, and torches came stomping in. They subdued the two, Luke struggling to get free as Ohm submissively let them take him into custody. They shoved them out into town square where two pillars were laid out of the ground surrounded by plenty of firewood, straw, and cotton. Luke continued to struggle against the townsmen as they tied him to one of the pillars and Ohm to the other. Luke cursed and screamed profanity at the crowd as the pillars were lifted up.  
  
"You do not know what you are doing! This is all a misunderstanding! I am not a witch!" Luke yelled out desperately as the crowd glared daggers at him.  
  
"Lies!"  
  
"I knew he was a witch ever since he showed interest in cats..."  
  
"Nobody has such bright colored eyes or weird hue of hair!"  
  
"Burn the wretched witch!"  
  
Sobs escaped Luke's mouth as he realized trying to convince them was in vain. There was no way to prove his innocence and no evidence to show that the creature of shadows sitting in the shade of the trees with its bright yellow eyes was the true evil. He accepted his fate as flames roared beneath him immediately consuming everything in its path and crawling its way up towards him.   
  
Ashes and smoke diffused through the air as the dark clouds above continued to linger above the rural town of Elude.  



	14. Day 14 Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky scary skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something fun for today! This is actually based on a song my elementary school music teacher always played during October for the spooky vibes. I don't actually remember how it went so I just added my own twists here and there. 
> 
> Man, I miss my elementary school life.

_There once lived an old man-_  
  
"Why's he gotta be old?"  
  
"Shut up, Delirious!"  
  
_ Who lived in a house by the graveyard._  
  
"Who in their right mind would live that close to a graveyard? This story is so unrealistic."  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRIAN."  
  
"Tyler. No need to yell. Jeez, I haven't even gotten halfway through the story."  
  
_ He tends to the flowers left by graves and makes sure no one is around at night._  
  
"This old man seems like someone who would murder anyone that even comes close to him."  
  
"You're exactly right, Smit."  
  
_He would always go to the stone shack nearby and grab the shovel to dig up or plant new flowers. Everyday. And then lock it back up. Everyday._  
  
"He doesn't have a very green thumb."  
  
"Well, Scotty, when one lives near a graveyard, they shouldn't expect much life."  
  
"Marcel!"  
  
"Ow! Simone!"  
  
"Don't be rude, let the man finish the story."  
  
_As I was saying... One day he went to grab his shovel. Only this time around, he heard a noise._  
  
"Ohhh~ spooky."  
  
_It was some sort of rattling, too different from the distinct rattle of a rattlesnake, and too loud to be small objects. It was an oddly familiar sound based off of the movies he watched every night._  
  
"What movies have rattling in them?"  
  
"The best movies. Duh."  
  
_He put his ear up to the shack door. The noises were from behind the door. Inside the shed. Could it have been a wild animal? Or perhaps a hobo taking shelter?_  
  
"What super animals or humans are you talking about? I thought the shed was locked. And made completely of stone."  
  
"I didn't know Anthony was part of the story."  
  
"SHHHH!"  
  
_He went to unlock the door. He grabbed the doorknob tightly._  
  
_ And when he opened the door..._  
  
**_"BOO!"_**  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"HOLY FUCKING SHITE!"  
  
"WHAT T'E FUCK EVAN?!"  
  
"Oh my God! That was amazing!" Smitty said as he watched Evan get tackled by Tyler and Brian. Evan himself was crying in laughter as the other two slowly joined him in laughing.  
  
_Oh, those spooky scary skeletons. Always popping out of the strangest places. Be careful of the rattles, you never know when they'll_ _pop out at you!_


	15. Day 15 Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever had a craving for the weirdest things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a short and comedic story with two best friends.

Sometimes in life, you have a craving for the weirdest things. Some people have a craving for sand or dirt, others crave smelling gasoline, and maybe someone out there craves cutting up a person into the tiniest parts.  
  
You never know because people tend to hide these cravings.  
  
John, known as his online personality Kryoz, started to crave something he never thought he would crave. He would just space out thinking about his craving and his stomach would growl in anticipation. He knew he wasn't the only one that craved it, but he also knew that it's a craving no one should know about.  
  
After all, how would you react to someone saying they were craving blood?  
  
Well, they certainly wouldn't react the way his best friend had when he told him his weird craving. Why he told Smitty of all people, he'll never know.  
  
Oh, wait.  
  
He's just as weird as he was.  
  
That's probably why.  
  
So here's how the conversation went. And the event that took place right after it.  
  
"Hey, Smit? You know when you start to crave something really badly and you just won't be satisfied until you get it?"  
  
"Yeah? You cravin' something right now?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And are you gonna tell me or are you gonna make me guess?"  
  
"Blood."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm craving blood, Smit."  
  
"Well, damn dude. Guess we gotta go steal some blood then!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
And so, the Canadian dragged the other to the nearest hospital. They snuck in through the backdoor (which was open due to the janitor throwing out bags of trash) and managed to steal some scrubs. As soon as they got dressed and stole some random name tags, they went searching for the blood donation room.  
  
("Every hospital has one of these rooms! It's like a requirement or something!"  
  
"Sure. Not like I said anything.")  
  
They didn't expect to find it and be dragged into helping with donations.  
  
"Hey, Jamel! Nathan! Didn't think you'd come by today? I thought your first day was tomorrow!"  
  
"Uh... We decided today was a good day to come in!"  
  
"Okay, well while you're here and all, help me out with these blood donations. Just sort them into their blood types and you'll be done! I gotta go draw out some more blood!"  
  
"Well, it looks like we got lady luck on our side today! Quick, let's steal as much as possible!"  
  
From that point, security found out they had snuck in and the two made a mad dash out of the hospital. Smitty pulled on John's wrist as the two continued to run into the abandoned apartment complex a few blocks away from the hospital.  
  
"Whew! Good thing nearly no one cared much. Otherwise, we would have been in deep trouble." Smitty said as he passed the plastic bag full of blood bags to John who grabbed it and just stared at it.  
  
"You know, when I said I was craving blood, I didn't mean human blood."  
  
"Huh? Then what did you mean?"  
  
"I was craving blood sausages."  
  
"...oh."  



	16. Day 16 Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said that this was a useless power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Brian's impersonation of a crow
> 
> ;D

"What do you mean you don't have anything special?"  
  
"I mean what I said! All I can do is call out to crows and t'row t'em at people!"  
  
"What the fuck kind of power is that? It's so useless."  
  
"USELESS!?"  
  
"Brian. You don't have to yell. C'mon. Let's just go find a different guild to join."  
  
Brian grumbled as he allowed his friend, Evan, to drag him out of the guild house 'Furiousis'. Evan chuckled slightly at his friend's suffering as the two joined their third friend at their rendezvous point. Brock glanced up from his book and sighed. He placed his bookmark on the page he was on and closed the book.  
  
"Kicked out or was a fight gonna break out?" He asked as his friends took seats at his table.  
  
"It was about to escalate into a fight. Honestly, if Brian didn't start it, I would have. They were all a bunch of presumptuous dicks." Evan mumbled as he glared out at the crowds of people walking by.  
  
"Honestly. Like, I get it. Who in t'eir right mind would want a mage t'at can only summon crows and t'row t'em? But you don't have ta be so God damn rude about it." Brian growled as he stole a fry from Brock's tray. Brock slide his tray over to the cyborg and chuckled.  
  
"Well, we don't have enough time to hunt for another guild today. We gotta go and complete some missions to afford our hotel room." Brock explained as he pulled out a few pamphlets from his book bag.  
  
One pamphlet was a collecting mission. It asked for them to collect the shells of 5 big blue crabs that roamed around the coast of the nearby beach. The reward was 50 silver coins and a book of seafood recipes. The second mission was a subjugation mission that required them to take out the Werewolf of Chiseled Cliff. The reward for that was 10 gold coins, 80 silver coins, and a book of healing. The third and last quest was a rescue mission to save a young couple's daughter from a stalker. The reward was pretty hefty coming from the couple; 30 good coins and a book of summoning.  
  
"Alright. Who wants which one?"  
  
And that's how Brian ended up glaring down the werewolf from his position in the bushes. How he, the one with the useless skill ever, ended up with the subjugation quest was beyond him. Then again, Brock was an overworking father that barely gets by with his wage as a chef at a local restaurant and Evan was a musician that doesn't get the recognition he should be getting. The fool has some social anxiety that stops him from getting himself out there. Neither of the two had any strong fighting skills as he did.  
  
If anything, he had the best chance of survival.  
  
"Alright, muddafocker. Let's see what you got."  
  
Brian jumped down from the ledge and got the attention of the infamous werewolf. It growled and extended its claws and crouched, glaring the cyborg down. Once it saw that he wasn't gonna make a move, it pounced. Brian dodged to the side with a grunt. From what he could see already...  
  
•It's fast but reckless.  
•It has both a cool down and winding time for strong attacks.  
•And it can't see many colors.  
  
Brian smiled. This was gonna be far easier than the last subjugation quest he had. He raised his hands to cup around his mouth before taking in the biggest breath he could.  
  
"CAW! CAW! CAW!"  
  
The werewolf stood there confused. Was his opponent a human? A robot? Or a bird? He really couldn't tell. His eyes say it's a human, his nose says it's a robot, and his ears say it's a bird. It tilted his head and gave out a confused whimper.  
  
Too much thinking. Need more fighting.  
  
It got ready to pounce once more but stopped as it heard wings flapping in the distance. It wasn't just one pair, not two, but...  
  
Uh, he forgot he didn't know how to count. Let's just say there were more than 3 pairs of wings.  
  
Brian had a smug grin as his hundreds of crows landed on a nearby tree and on his open arms. Time for a battle that won't truly be a battle. He grabbed the first two crows he could grab and threw the two at the confused werewolf. The crows were surrounded in purple magic as they zoomed towards the werewolf and exploded upon impact with the target. The werewolf let out a howl of pain as it staggered from shock. The two crows flew off and landed on a nearby tree, unscratched and unphased.  
  
Brian grabbed the next two and threw them. Then the next two, and another two. He continued throwing the crows one after another without hesitation. The cries and whimpers of pain from the werewolf was drowned out with the constant explosions. Once Brian threw the last crow, he relaxed and waited for the dust and smoke to dissipate.  
  
There laid an unconscious, twitching form of the werewolf. Not dead, but definitely traumatized after the multiple attacks it had experienced. Brian huffed in satisfaction as he grabbed the scruff of the werewolf and dragged it behind him as he returned to town. He passed by the gates without interruption from the gaping guards. The citizens standing around watched in confusion admins awe as he dragged it to the cafe where his friends were already waiting at.  
  
"I see you were able to defeat it without a hitch," Brock said without looking up from his new recipe book. Evan chuckled as he passed Brian a cup of coffee before looking down at the obviously traumatized werewolf.  
  
"And people say that you throwing crows is useless," Evan remarked as he poked the werewolf, giggling when it flinched and whimpered.  
  
"Well, sucks for t'em. T'eir t'e ones missing out on me. And of course you two." Brian scoffed as he chugged his coffee. He was about to say something else when a childlike voice called out to them. They looked to the source of the voice and saw two people, one significantly taller than the other.  
  
"Hey there! I'm Lui."  
  
"And I'm Nogla."  
  
"I'm the guild master of the guild Crown of Crows and I'm here to personally recruit you three to join us!"


	17. Day 17 Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you. For everything really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and about 9 more of these prompts will be connected to the last prompt ;)

He didn't know how his parents had died. All he knew was that he was dropped off at the orphanage before they left the world.  
  
And him.  
  
Jonathan Dennis, the boy obsessed with teddy bears and has a one of a kind laugh. His only memory of his parents is of them kissing him on the forehead before taking their leave. There are no names connected to the two who had kissed his forehead that night.  
  
He doesn't even remember their faces.  
  
The caretaker of the orphanage found the poor boy the next morning sitting on the second step of the stairs. He glanced around to see if anyone was still around but found no one in sight. The old man sighed as he stood next to the boy.  
  
"Who might you be, young one?" He had asked the boy. He already knew the boy was to be admitted into the orphanage, but there was no harm in getting to know the fella.  
  
"Jonathan." Was the blunt reply.  
  
"No last name?"  
  
"What's the use of a surname if I don't belong to it anymore?"  
  
"Well, Jonathan, even if your family has abandoned you, it doesn't mean that you're never gonna find a family ever again. Though I do agree on your behalf. Why use the last name of a family that abandoned you? Many of the children here would say that it's proof that they once had a family. Others would say it would be to spite them. I myself would say that I kept my last name just to get to the front of the line. There are many uses for a name than just family."  
  
"....I don't want to use Dennis any more. If a family is willing to love me, I'd be more than happy to say that I belong to their family."  
  
"Hmm... Keep that mindset, it will get you through life. Come along then. Let's get you introduced to the other children."  
  
And so Jonathan was brought into the orphanage. He didn't expect much of the other children, after all, he didn't want to get close to any of them. The boy ended up becoming reclusive, playing by himself and his teddy bear. The other children started to call him Delirious because of his laugh and behavior. He hated every single moment of his time with the other children. The only person he would enjoy the company of was the old man.  
  
Unfortunately, the old man had gotten sick. He was bedridden until further notice and his daughter was left in charge. Delirious spent most of his time by the old man's bedside, listening as he told him stories of his youth. When he could talk anymore due to exhaustion, Delirious took it upon himself to tell the man stories. Whether it was about his day or about his dreams of a perfect family. The old man always smiled as he told him the stories.  
  
Delirious wasn't as ignorant as the other children. He knew about life and death. He knew that the old caretaker he has grown to see as a grandfather didn't have much time left. He knew.  
  
But he didn't want to let go.  
  
When the new caretaker heard the loud cries from her father's room, she rushed in to see Delirious sobbing over the still form of the old man. She sighed and went over to Delirious to comfort him. Seeing as he didn't want to let go of the old man, she had to sit beside him and rub his back to soothe him. The other caretaker, her husband, had already called the police. Delirious cried himself to sleep and when he woke up to the darkness of his own room in the orphanage, he couldn't help but cry some more.  
  
He knew the current caretakers probably lying told the other children that the old man had gone away and would never come back. He wanted so badly to lash out when the younger kids told him he was overreacting. He wanted to scream and yell to get the fact that he was gone forever into their heads.  
  
But he couldn't. The old man wouldn't want him to.  
  
When the man he would call father came into his life he finally understood everything the old man had taught him. He loved Luke as his father and it didn't matter that he wasn't his biological parent. He realized that he had loved the old man as a parent figure. After all, the old geezer taught him about how life won't always be fair or how he should be grateful for the life he has. Now, as he and Luke stood before the old man's grave, he finally gives his thanks to the man who took him in.  
  
"Hey, old fart. It's been a couple of years, hasn't it? The last time we talked was the night before I woke up to you dead. I never got to say my thanks to you... But here I am. Standing here with my new father in this gloomy graveyard. I remember how you would always say that I would get the family I dreamed for. And you were absolutely right. My family is growing more and more. I already have 4 younger brothers to take care of! I want to make sure they never feel abandoned, that I'm always there for them. Like how you were to me..."  
  
Luke patted Delirious's head as the boy sniffed and rubbed the tears from his eyes. Delirious took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Thank you. For everything really. I don't think I would've stayed at the orphanage if you weren't there... I'm grateful for everything you've taught me and everything you've given me. Thank you so goddamn much!"  
  
He placed a bouquet of iris and camellias in front of the grave stone and stood up proud and tall. He said one last thank you before turning to Luke.  
  
"Let's go home!"


	18. Day 18 Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew his friend was hiding something from him. That the bandages he was applying weren't for injuries from a fight. 
> 
> In which Marcel gets hurt and Scotty is a genius.  
(Prompt #2 that's connected to the last one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing depressing because I'm in a pretty good mood lately :D

"You really need to stop getting into fights with everyone, Marcel."  
  
The 9-year-old boy huffed as he let the younger boy patch him up. The boy had bandages all over him; both his arms, around his torso, one of his legs, and around his head. The dark-skinned boy never told his friend the exact details of how he got every injury, always using the typical excuse of getting into a fight with an older child.  
  
"There's no choice! They made fun of you and I ain't gonna tolerate that shit."  
  
Scotty stayed silent as he finished wrapping the boy's knee. He stared up at the other with sadness and a hint of worry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why do you fight for me? It's not like they're wrong..."  
  
"Don't say that. Saying that means you've given up any fight. I'm not gonna let them make fun of my best friend and get away with it."  
  
Scotty blinked and the emotions in his eyes changed to awe and joy.  
  
"I'm your best friend?"  
  
"Of course you are! And I'm not gonna let them hurt you. Not on my watch."  
  
Scotty gave a toothy grin and hugged the other. Marcel held in a groan and returned the hug. He already knew that the caretaker was gonna target Scotty soon, but he's not gonna lay a hand on his only friend. Not if he can do anything about it.  
  
Scotty knew that Marcel couldn't have been fighting with an older kid every other day. Especially since most of the kids, old and young, seem to look upon the boy with pity and sad eyes. He knew that Marcel was hiding something from him that he wasn't willing to tell him.  
  
He knew the caretaker was hurting his friend.  
  
Scotty soon figured exactly how she was hurting his friend when he went looking for him one afternoon. The two made plans to sneak out of the orphanage to hang out at a nearby park. However, his older friend never showed up at their meeting place. So he took it upon himself to look for him. He checked the restroom stalls, the playroom, the kitchen. Hell, he even checked the bedrooms! He was nowhere to be found. He was about to pass by the caretaker's office when he heard a familiar voice yell from behind the closed door. He put his ear up to the door to listen in to the conversation.  
  
"How could you?! You know damn well I saved up that money myself!"  
  
"Children shouldn't be handling money! And plus, what would you use it for anyway? You'd just waste it on toys anyway!"  
  
"I was gonna buy my friend some food he's always want to try! Give it back! Now!"  
  
"Ouch- Why you little piece of shit. This was my favorite dress! Now I gotta buy a new one thanks to you!"  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"And who's gonna stop me? Certainly not you."  
  
A thump and a whimper of pain followed. Scotty's lips trembled as he listened to his friend cry out in pain as the caretaker did who knows what to him. Scotty bit his tongue as he ran down the hallway towards the storage.  
  
You mess with his friend, you mess with a fucking genius.  
  
He grabbed a container of sodium chlorate- why an orphanage had that stored where children can reach, he'll never know- a piece of string and a roll of duct tape. Then he rushed to the kitchen to grab sugar and an empty soda can. After pouring the sugar and sodium chlorate into the soda can and wrapping it up securely with the duct tape, he grabbed a stick from outside and lit the end on fire using the fireplace. He made haste back to the caretaker's office and taped the makeshift pipe bomb to the doorknob. He stuck a piece of string into the can and let the fire catch the end of the string on fire. He made a mad dash to the backdoor and threw the stick into the fireplace and sat down on a free swing. No one suspected a thing.  
  
A few seconds later, the pipe bomb did its job and exploded. Everyone looked towards the house in confusion. The caretaker had screamed and Marcel snuck out of her office in the chaos. The caretaker was beyond made.  
  
However, no one had any clue who could've made a bomb. After all, they were all children with little to no education. And so, the caretaker had to live with a broken door for a few weeks. In those few weeks, she didn't bother Marcel or Scotty. They managed to always slip away and get as far away from her as possible. They knew she still beat up other kids in either their room or in her office. After all, kids don't just wear bandages for fun.  
  
Once all of Marcel's bandages were gone, they decided to finally get their plan underway. When the caretaker was busy yelling at a poor 11-year-old boy, the two snuck out through a hole in the backyard fence and booked it down the walkway. They didn't expect to run into a man and his child. They didn't expect the two to help them, to believe in what they had said. They didn't expect that the caretaker they've known for most of their life to be arrested that day.  
  
They didn't expect to find a family the same day they ran away from the orphanage.  
  
But they don't regret their decision one bit.


	19. Day 19 Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you cross a sharp person and a sharp object?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance if I don't portray them correctly! I don't watch the Misfits frequent enough nor have I caught up with their podcast to get a good understanding of their personalities. So, beware of them being OOC!

No one ever thought she'd do anything. She was the quiet kid that everyone ignored. The one with the best grades in their class. The one who helped everyone with their homework when they asked. The one who no one would believe would do anything wrong. Who wasn't capable of doing anything wrong.  
  
The one who could go missing and no one would notice till needed her.  
  
"I honestly don't believe she could do anything so... Drastic." Mason whispered as the detective nodded sympathetically.  
  
"You would do it too if someone was a threat to your loved ones. I think everyone would have done it. But guess what, she didn't do shit. And fortunately, someone else did it for her." Swagger said leaning back into his chair, staring out to the empty streets.  
  
"She did nothing," Fitz said with a definite tone. The detective raised an eyebrow at the teen.  
  
"She took a knife and stabbed her dad 28 times. And you think she did nothing wrong?" The teen simply shrugged.  
  
"But as everyone has said, you don't know if she did it or not. Even if she harbored hatred for the man, you can't accuse her of something she didn't do. If she had done it, it would be out of self-defense. Self-defense is never wrong. Plus, the victim tried to hurt everyone around him, so why not just stop him before he could? Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"You seem... Close to the suspect. What's your relationship with her?"  
  
"She's one of my best friends. We have a group, you see. And we all love and support her."  
  
"So, you would willingly support a criminal?"  
  
"No. I'm willingly supporting an innocent bystander."  
  
"Teenagers these days, I just don't understand how you all work."  
  
"Well, ask our parents who seem to hate all of us collectively."  
  
"Your parents don't hate you. You're just over exaggerating."  
  
"My parents kicked me out the day I turned 18 saying that they'll call the police if step near their property. If that's love, I don't want to know what they would do if they hate me." Matt mumbled as he glared at the detective.  
  
"My mum's okay," Mason said shrugging.  
  
"My dad's cool with me." Swagger added in.  
  
"How lucky," Jay said as he punched both of them on their shoulders. The detective let out another sigh.  
  
"Listen, we aren't able to arrest her without proper evidence and you are the only witnesses. You can either voluntarily fill out a witness form or we let her go scot-free."  
  
"Looks like she's not getting arrested. Case closed."  
  
"Boys. She is a murderer. She's a danger to society-"  
  
"Her father was the danger. She endured it. Someone else killed him."  
  
The detective really couldn't argue against these kids. They had comebacks for all his statements and don't seem to like him or the law enforcers around town. They just want to get things over with. He let out a big, long sigh.  
  
"You realize that I'm letting a murderer loose. Going against what I work for?"  
  
"And we're just saving you from wasting your time on arresting a perfectly innocent girl. No need for a court case either. We can just forget about that scumbag and get on with our lives."  
  
And so the detective let the group go and reunite with their friend. She was sitting innocently out by the front desk with a cheerful mother and two other friends, Bee and Bordie. When she looked up and spotted her friends she jumped up and grinned.  
  
"Hey! How'd your interrogation go?" She gave them a teasing smile. They all filed out of the police station and began their trek home.  
  
"It went just about as well as my life. Perfect." Mason said as Swagger rolled his eyes. Everyone chuckled as Mason pretended to be offended and glared at everyone.  
  
"Good job, Toby. You did what everyone said was impossible." Fitz said as he pats her on the back. She let out a giggle and smiled smugly.  
  
"Well, duh. If you cross a sharp person with a sharp object, you get absolutely no evidence!"  
  
And no evidence there was. Toby felt satisfied as she finished stabbing her father's body. She cleaned the knife thoroughly with hydrogen peroxide. Luckily, all the blood that covered the floor was easily cleaned with a thorough cleanse with water and hydrogen peroxide. Even going as far as to carefully dab their skin with the chemical. There's no way that luminol could be used to spot leftover blood. She called for help when disposing of the body. Fitz and Swagger, of course, knew about the plan prior and was immediately there to throw the body out into the nearby lake. They were all careful, wearing gloves and burning all pieces of clothing they were wearing that night in the fireplace. Then dumping the ashes into the toilet and flushing it.  
  
The plan was executed perfectly. And absolutely no one suspected it was her.


	20. Day 20 Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reckless Tyler, motherly Brock, and innocent Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd prompt connected to the last one!

Brock was known as the mother hen of his little group of friends. He is kind, positive, and great at being innocent. Like, scarily good. Once, a child intentionally tripped Evan on the stairs and Brock went ballistic on him. Tyler was able to catch Evan before he hit the ground thankfully, but that didn't ease the boy's anger.  
  
Brock knew every single face that lived in the orphanage. Which was why it was so easy for him to track the kid down and get revenge.  
  
It wasn't anything bad, so to say. Just a little prank with a cup of water and humiliating the boy in front of the entire orphanage. The boy didn't even suspect it was him. Brock sat with Tyler and Evan calmly sipping on his cup of milk as everyone near the boy laughed. Evan glanced at his friend and poked him gently, grabbing his attention. Brock glanced at Evan and grinned.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm gonna say." The smaller boy said with a pointed look.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ev," Brock said innocently while looking at everything that wasn't the younger's eyes. Evan rolled his eyes and sipped on his carton of juice.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Brock froze at the barely audible phrase. Tyler glanced between the two and figured out what was going on, clapping Brock on the back and ruffling his messy hair.  
  
"Can't believe no one can figure out it was you, bud. You can literally get away with murder for all we know!" The taller whispered as Evan smiled in agreement.  
  
"He's right. You know the basics of first aid already. I can already see you as a world-renowned doctor or something."  
  
"World reround? What's that?" A random kid asked as he shoved Evan from behind. Evan huffed and ignored the kid. Brock simply watched with a blank face as the kid continued to bother Evan, only stopping when Tyler glared at him.  
  
That night, another kid wet their bed.  
  
Now Brock sighed in exasperation as he pulled out a stolen medical kit. Tyler has once again opened his old wound and Brock has to fix him without letting Evan know. He smiled softly as he was reminded of the first time he had to apply stitches on his friend.  
  
  
  
The three of them stayed behind when the orphanage got shut down. No one bothered to come around these parts of the park anymore, so no one ever found out. With just the three of them against the world, they have to do everything it takes to survive.  
  
That being said, Brock and Tyler were the older of the three of them. Tyler would take on the more serious and potentially dangerous tasks and Brock would keep good care of the youngest and persuade some people for money using his puppy eyes. Evan was constantly getting sick for some reason. Whatever it was, it made the two boys very protective of him and even more desperate for supplies.  
  
Tyler being Tyler, he had to go and be reckless. As he was stealing some bread and water for them, he also managed to steal a wallet out of a guy's pocket. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to slip away without the man noticing. It was a wild chase. Tyler being younger and more agile than the grown man, slipped through the forest with ease, but ended up getting deep cut on his knee by a branch. He had to ignore the searing pain running up his body as he limped for cover. The man was out of breath and beyond angry. Seeing as the child he was chasing was gone, he gave up and left, mouth spilling profanity every step of the way. Tyler sighed in relief and returned to the abandoned orphanage.  
  
It was dark and late at night, so he wasn't surprised to see that Evan was asleep in his personal treehouse. Brock, on the other hand, was waiting for him with a stern glare.  
  
"I told you to be back before sundown, Tyler!" The boy scolded and pulled the taller into the building. Tyler rolled his eyes and placed his catch on that table. That's when Brock noticed that the taller's movements were sluggish and a familiar scent of iron on him.  
  
"You're hurt!"  
  
The cut wasn't at all long, but fairly deep. It was right on the knee, but thankfully not anywhere near major arteries or veins. Brock dragged the boy to the infirmary and made him lie down. After giving him pain relievers, he let the boy endure the pain of getting stitches. Tyler was given a rolled up towel to bite as Brock sterilized a needle and grabbed some medical thread.  
  
It would be the first time he had to stitch up a wound. But it wouldn't be anywhere near the last time he'd had to do it.  
  
Tyler amazingly withheld moving and flinching as the needle and thread closed the wound. Brock smiled in great satisfaction after he was finished. He carefully wrapped the knee up and cleaned himself and the bloodstained sheets.  
  
"Alright, Tyler. I don't want you to open your wounds, so you are to stay here with Evan until you're better."  
  
"But that'll take weeks!"  
  
"If you take care of yourself and make sure that the wound doesn't get worse, it'll take at least a couple of weeks."  
  
"How are we gonna get more food? And other supplies?!"  
  
"You know that wallet you stole? Had a grand total of $534.76. With that, we'll last for more than a few weeks if we use it wisely."  
  
"Heh, guess it was worth it!"  
  
"Yes, but still reckless and dangerous. How would I have explained to Evan that you never came back from your round?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Exactly. Now, I want you to also make sure Evan doesn't figure out what we've been doing."  
  
"Or else he'll feel guilty and want to help out. I know, I know. I'll be careful, don't worry."  
  
"You better."  
  
  
  
"You'll be careful, huh?" Brock teased as he thread the needle through the fragile skin of his friend's knee.  
  
"Okay, Brock. It's a bit of a challenge to not rip the stitches when you've got overweight men chasing you down in a forest!" Tyler whined as his eye twitched everytime the needle poked through his skin.  
  
"Shush. You don't want Ev to wake up."  
  
"Oh, I've known about it for a while now actually." The quiet voice made them both jump and look towards the doorway at the Canasian boy.  
  
"Uh, we can explain?" Tyler said unsure of himself. Evan rolled his eyes as he sat next to the patient.  
  
"I know I'm weak and sick right now, so I won't argue with you. But promise me that you'll let me join you in getting supplies or money when I get better?"  
  
Tyler and Brock glanced at each other before sighing in defeat.  
  
"Sure thing, Ev."


	21. Day 21 Spiderweb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you're stuck, it's nearly impossible to get free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fiasco between these two? Yeah, don't be a person that continuously tries to make one or the other the bad guy. They want to move on, so let them!
> 
> So I took their drama and twisted it a bit. 
> 
> Some parts might be a bit confusing due to random time skips, but it's fine. I swear. 
> 
> :D

_Spiderwebs are structurally amazing. They could have many different designs. Some designs might be the spiral orbit web, tangled webs, cobwebs, sheet webs, funnel webs, and triangle webs. These webs are extremely adhesive. Once something gets caught, it's nearly impossible to escape._  
  
  
  
He didn't know that one misunderstanding could get so out of hand. He didn't mean to let it spread all throughout the school, it just happened. It spiraled out of control really. By the time everyone knew about the rumor, no one knew who started it and no one knew if it was true or not.  
  
  
  
Lui frowned as he watched as his friend Nogla buried his face into his arms. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he already knew.  
  
"Brine's not taking t'is drama too well..." Nogla murmured as he looked up at the other boy. Lui knew about the rumors, the misunderstanding, and the twisted truth.  
  
Brian and Craig were very close buddies until their most recent outbreak. Both had had personal issues involving a loved one passing on. For Brian, he had lost his father whom he loved very much and had a strong relationship with. And Craig, he had lost his dear cloud of a puppy who hadn't even lived for more than a year.  
  
The two found comfort in one another, taking time to just talk while eating Subway sandwiches. It was great! Until some misunderstandings started unraveling. Brian was confused by some of Craig's actions and Craig was hurt by some of Brian's words. Brian gave a full story, but only so many are willing to believe it.  
  
"Both are still stubborn," Lui added on as he shook his head in frustration.  
  
"It's starting to drag others into their problem."  
  
Nogla remained buried in his arms. Lui felt sorry for the man. He knew his friend was 100% supportive of Brian but didn't want to ruin his friendship with the other man.  
  
The other students weren't making things any better.  
  
One side of the school believes everything Craig says, the other believes in Brian. So with that many people putting out support, there's bound to be those few that spread lies and those that believe in those lies.  
  
  
  
It creates a spiderweb of lies that traps both Brian and Craig in. It's nearly impossible to ease the false statements and the angry students. Brian getting bashed by Craig's support, Craig getting rude remarks every so often by Brian's support. They don't even talk to each other anymore. The air being too dense and the tension was still very high between them. Brian does his best to ignore the situation at hand, only commenting vaguely when someone asks. Craig doesn't mention it at all, just going about life as if nothing happened.  
  
All the school and close friends knew was that the two may very well never fix their issues. They might be stuck in the spiderweb forever, soon to be eaten by the reality of the situation.  
  
If they don't talk it out, it'll only make the misunderstandings, the lies, the hurt lasts forever.  
  
Once they're stuck, wrapped and buried under the lies, there might be no way to fix the problem at hand.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Evan asked his exhausted and stressed-out friend. Brian glanced at the other boy before shaking his head.  
  
"Not'ing's okay right now, but I'm not gonna let him accuse me of something t'at serious. I'm not goin' to make it any more of a big deal t'an it already is. We bot' agreed to move on and so we will. We might not be on the best of terms, who knows if we ever will be, but all we care about is diffusing t'e fucking shituation."  
  
"Look at you two being grown up. What I help completely bury the fight?"  
  
"T'e fuck are ye talkin' 'bout?"  
  
"How about I stage an accidental bomb for you?"  
  
"Wow... Just for me? Didn't know you cared t'at much Ev."  
  
"I just really want to blow something up. And this is the perfect excuse for me."  
  
  
  
The might've been stuck in the spider web, but it's a good thing they have friends who are willing to set them free.


	22. Day 22 Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was never a clown, never gonna be one either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed at the number of times I misspelled balloons. But this is the 4th prompt connected to the last day uwu

Marcel could not stand it when Evan decides to fuck around when they're playing games. The younger would always seem to come up with the most annoying way to solve any problem and irritate the others simultaneously. He especially hates when he doesn't understand the way the boy thought.  
  
It was a side hobby of his at a nearby park. He would go there with a bag of balloons and he would impress the other children by making animal balloons. He didn't want to let his family know, besides Scotty, because it was just embarrassing. They would end up teasing him to death.  
  
But lo and behold, one of the youngest members managed to find out. How? He had no idea, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the boy was planning a prank of some sort. Like he did with everyone else; silently observing and paying attention to the smallest detail.  
  
All Marcel knew was that he got an anonymous gift on his birthday. Everyone glanced at each other to see who had got it, but all there were only confused and curious faces. Marcel didn't exactly trust what could be inside, but he reluctantly agreed to just accept it.  
  
Upon opening the gift bag, the first thing he saw was a mass of red hair. He blinked as he looked up at the expecting faces in confusion.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Brock asked with contained curiosity.  
  
"A... A red wig?"  
  
The confusion grew even more. Marcel pulled out the wig and continued looking through the bag. There was a red ball with a hole and a colorful bowtie. Marcel got a bad feeling as Scotty burst into laughter.  
  
"It's a clown get up," Delirious stated the obvious. His own clown makeup was applied and popped out on his face. Everyone, besides Scotty, looked to Marcel for an explanation but he was too busy trying to figure out who in their family had gotten him the clown items.  
  
There was only one person he knew who could pull this off.  
  
"EVAN!!"  
  
They all turned to Evan who smiled innocently back at the birthday boy. He held out another bag and Marcel almost immediately turned red in embarrassment. It was a bag of balloons, long stretchy balloons to be specific. The same bag he had stuffed into his closet just earlier that day.  
  
"Happy birthday, Mr. Clown," Evan said as he snickered behind his hand. The others were still confused as the other boy groaned as he buried his head into his hands. Scotty had finished laughing and was catching his breath.  
  
"Oh my God, Evan. You. Are. So. Fucking. Annoying!"  
  
Everyone laughed, even if they didn't fully understand. They figured Evan just did his thing again, he trolled the boy using a secret of his. Well, if Marcel wanted to become a clown so bad, none of them would judge them-  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CLOWN, GODDAMNIT."  
  
  
  
Evan was known for making everyone laugh, making sure none of his brothers ever felt alone or down in the dumps. He was the type of person who doesn't like to share his emotions or what's on his mind. Just as long as others accept him, he'll be satisfied. But that doesn't mean he doesn't get overwhelmed at times.  
  
He's still a human after all.  
  
Whenever he got overwhelmed with any type of emotion; sadness, anxiety, or fear- he would hide somewhere in the house where no one could find him. Of course, Brock and Tyler already knew about Evan's habits, but they make sure that the boy gets his alone time. They tend to check on him after a few hours to help ease the rest of their brothers' worries.  
  
Marcel always frowned when he noticed the missing presence of their young Asian Canadian brother when they were all hanging out. That's why, a few days after his birthday, he went to look for his younger brother who has gone hiding once again.  
  
He looked in every corner of the house, in every closet and random storerooms, and every nook and cranny of their rooms. He just couldn't find where Evan was hiding. He was starting to get frustrated when he heard a quiet hiccup and small whimpers from above somewhere. He was confused. Their house was only two stories tall and he was currently on the second floor. He closed his eyes and listened to where the near-silent sounds were coming from.  
  
He found himself in Evan's and Brock's room. It was a simple design with a pair of most objects; two beds, two desks, two closets, two office chairs. On Evan's side of the room was a guitar case and a bunch of what looked like sheet music. On Brock's side were a bookcase and a medical shelf.  
  
Marcel already looked through the room earlier, but he must have missed _something_.  
  
And that's when he figured it out. A secret passage, right behind where Evan's guitar vase was leaning against the wall. A camouflaged sliding door, painted the same color at the rest of the room, was faintly seen. He steeled himself as he slid the door open and crawled through. He slid it closed and looked at the surroundings. There was light but not much as it flooded in from above. He glanced to the right and saw a wooden staircase that led up. He climbed up with little hesitation and slowed as he reached the peak. It was a small room, like an attic, with a small circular window and little dust. Evan must have cleaned most of it up. Off to the corner of the room were a mattress and the source of the tiny noises. On the mattress sat Evan hugging his knees to his chest and head buried into his knees.  
  
The boy must have heard him as he stepped completely into the room judging from his slight jump. Wet, chocolate brown, almost black eyes met with warm autumn brown ones. Silence.  
  
Marcel didn't even say anything as he went over and plopped himself next to Evan, pulling out a few familiar latex objects out. Evan just watched in wonder as Marcel worked his magic. After a long few minutes, Marcel finished and gave the smaller boy the makeshift owl.  
  
Evan grabbed the balloon owl and looked at it in amazement. He smiled and hugged his older brother tightly. He let go and rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes. Marcel was going to stay by the other in calm silence, but the other decided to annoy him while he was there giving emotional support.  
  
"Where's your clown outfit?"

"I swear to fucking God, Evan. Shut up."


	23. Day 23 Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wants them to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th prompt connected to the last!

Every four years, an extra day is added to the year due to the earth circling the sun one more orbit than the usual. On the special day of February 29th, a festival is thrown in every country in every area of the world.  
  
This tradition only started a decade ago.  
  
The tradition was organized by the leaders of the world, to celebrate whatever time they had left on earth. They would feast for the few days before spending the night on the 29th watching their inevitable doom descending upon them. Luke hated the festivals. Everyone gets way too happy or way too angry when celebrating the object that will end all their miserable lives.  
  
He hated that he only has so little time to spend with his newfound family. Luke knew that the little ones didn't know what was happening. After all, most of them were only just brought into life when the end was announced. All they've known in their life is that the things they see in the sky are the clouds, the moon, the sun, and the _red moon_.  
  
Luke didn't want their lives to end so early. The kids barely had a happy childhood due to their parents or a misfortunate event in their life. He wanted them to have the best life that they could have and if that means getting them all off this forsaken planet, then so be it. No one knew that Luke was a genius. He kept to himself and didn't want others to try and use him for their benefit. He didn't want to be known widespread either, so he just kept a low profile.  
  
He didn't expect Evan and Lui of all his kids to come up to him for a surprising request.  
  
"You want to go to the festival?" Luke asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah! You know, the one where we eat and play games while watching the red moon grow in size?" Lui said as he glanced at Evan in confirmation. Evan nodded and they turned to their adoptive father.  
  
"We can easily celebrate here at home!"  
  
"But nearly everyone goes to the festival, correct? We thought it'd be fun to hang out with other children our age..." Evan said shyly playing with his hands. Lui rolled his eyes and lightly smacked the boys back.  
  
"Nah, you're just interested in the fireworks! I just want to pet all the pets there!"  
  
Luke didn't find going to festival appealing. Not one bit. In fact, he would much rather just take them all to a restaurant or something.  
  
"Ms. Ganai said that children under 12 get to go in for free! So you'd only have to pay for yourself and Del!" Lui said desperately. Luke bit his lip in concentration.  
  
Free food for 11 of his children, a fun night out with his children, and letting his children experience a festival. The list just continues growing, but his will only crumbled as the two youngest children in the house attacked him with a combo of double puppy eyes and guilt trip.  
  
"It's fine if you don't want to go, dad," Evan said pouting just the slightest bit.  
  
"We don't wanna force you to do something you hate!" Lui said determined and weakly. The two glanced at each other before slowly slinking away from their father who had to stop himself from throwing himself at the boys and hugging them. He let out a long, heavy sigh as he made his final resolve.  
  
"Fine. We can go on the last day."  
  
The two boys beamed almost blindingly as they cheered by hugging each other. They separated and jumped onto their father in glee and excitement.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh my God! This is gonna be so fun! Let's go tell the others!" Lui squealed as he dragged Evan up the stairs. Luke huffed out a laugh as he prepared himself for the chaos and madness that will occur in a couple of days.  
  
  
  
"Woah! Look at dat! And dat t'ing! Everyt'ing is so red 'nd bright!" Nogla said as he stared at the festival area in awe. The others tried to hide their blatant amazement but failed when a Chinese dragon passed by.  
  
"Look! There's a dragon!" Panda yelled as he watched the red and yellow manually animated creature slither and climb around everyone. All 12 kids had a smile on their faces as they made their way through the festival.  
  
Luke just followed the large group of children, making sure none of them ran off by themselves. He bought food for him and Delirious as the other 11 received free food items from almost every stall. Once they had too much food to carry, they all found an isolated area where they laid out a blanket and a couple of portable lamps.  
  
Luke sat with his back against the tree. Their spot had a perfect view of the clear, starry sky. He frowned as he caught sight of the red moon. He sighed and glanced at his children who have broken into smaller groups to talk and eat.  
  
Evan, Delirious, Brian, Nogla, and Lui were all in a group. Evan being more talkative than usual and the other three laughing at the jokes he made. Delirious seemed to have grown most attached to the Canasian. Probably from how comfortable he felt when talking to the younger. Brian had also grown pretty fond of Evan due to his pranks.  
  
Panda, Scotty, Tyler, and Marcel were all whispering about something he wasn't too sure of. They kept on glancing back at him, so it might be something he doesn't want to hear.  
  
Brock, Smitty, and John were all silently hanging out to the side. They occasionally talked about random topics, but they mostly sat in silence enjoying the calm nature around them.  
  
Luke really did love them. He should really get back home to work on the pods-  
  
"Dad!" A small hand was waving in front of him. Luke blinked and looked at Tyler who was frowning in concern.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm totally fine. What's up?"  
  
"So, the others didn't want to bother you more than they have, but they were wondering if they could go buy from that vendor there. The one with the masks and hats."  
  
Luke turns his gaze to where Tyler was pointing. There were various amounts of different masks, mostly of animals and a few regular masks. He knew that there was most definitely enough masks for them to pick their favorite animals.  
  
And he was right.  
  
Evan had an owl mask with brown and gold feathers complimented with an occasional black feather. Its eyes were wide and had a golden sheen to its yellow. Delirious had grabbed one of the few masks that wasn't designed based on an animal. It was a typical hockey mask with red marks on the cheeks and forehead.  
  
Tyler had, of course, grabbed the pig mask, but for some reason, he also grabbed a white helmet that had holes at the top. The pig ears fit through the holes miraculously and Tyler loved it. Anthony had grabbed a beanie designed as a panda. He laughed as he hit others with the connected fuzzballs on the end of the strings.  
  
Marcel grabbed a full-on bodysuit. It was a blue and green dragon. Surprisingly enough, the material of the onesie was amazingly soft and cool making it a great choice as pajamas. Scotty didn't really like any of the masks, but he did find a cowboy hat that looked dope, so he got that.  
  
Brian had a fondness of dogs, so it wasn't surprising to see him pick the white wolf mask. However, another mask caught his eye and he immediately traded the wolf mask for it. It was one of those silly horse masks but its face was all squished and it was wearing a red Chinese top hat. Nogla had seen plenty of masks before, but the mask that caught his eye wasn't truly a mask. It was a paper bag with a cute face drawn on one of the sides. He knew he had to get it.  
  
Smitty had taken one look at the masks and immediately went to one of the more uniquely designed ones. It was a milk bag, but more pronounced at the edges and on top was a red, blue, and yellow propeller hat. John went for a masquerade mask that was pure black rimmed with feathers and silver glitter.  
  
Lui predictably got the last available monkey mask. The monkey mask wasn't exactly suited for children seeing as it was designed to look as if it was smoking a cigar. He got a free jacket and some candy with it to compensate for the inappropriate detail. And finally, Brock seemed to debate what mask he had wanted. He wanted to be similar to Evan seeing as they were basically brothers from birth, but he also wanted to pick the moose mask. Evan saw his dilemma and poked the boy hard in the back. Evan glanced at the two masks and pointed to the moose one.  
  
"That one seems too much of a bother to store." And Brock made his decision. He cheerfully wore his eagle mask as he and Evan giggled in glee. Once everyone was happy with their masks, Luke grabbed one as well. His was a red devil looking face with black horns, a scar over the right eye, and a sharp smile. He smiled gently at his children. He stopped in confusion when they all looked back at him with their masks on.  
  
"THANK YOU, DAD!"  
  
  
  
Luke really needed to make sure they all live now.  
  



	24. Day 24 Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much, so far away, and not enough at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short one uwu
> 
> 6th prompt connected to the last one!

Time is such a funny concept. It could feel as if it flew right on by or it could feel like it's moving like the slowest snail on earth. It could be your best friend or your worst enemy. No one can live forever, but time itself will continue further. It can destroy history or it can keep things hidden forever.  
  
Luke knew he was on a time limit. The red moon was bound to breach the atmosphere at any time. He needed to finish his calculations and complete the prototype before making 12 pods in total. Making them as safe as possible while making sure that it's as comfortable for each of his children.  
  
There wouldn't be enough time for him to make himself one. His children take priority. They have to live on. They need to live on.  
  
Even if it's in a virtual simulation.  
  
He managed to keep his lab and private office a secret from his children. They don't need to know that they have a limited amount of time with him. All they need to worry about is staying happy for the rest of their time with him on earth. He wanted them to remember only good things about earth.  
  
About him.  
  
He smiled ruefully as he stared down at the finished prototype of the space pod. Once he puts his children in the pods, they'll be connected to the system of the pod. This will upload a copy of their consciousness into the systems. Don't ask how, because he'll never share his secrets.  
  
They'll be stuck within a virtual simulation, no way of getting out unless an outside interference breaks the connection between the body and pod. He has no idea if they'll retain their memories once they're disconnected (or when they're connected), but he's hoping that time will bring back memories as they interact with anything that can trigger them. Who knows how long they'll be floating around in space for. A year? Ten years? A thousand years?  
  
He loves his children. He'd be willing to do anything for them to live the lives they deserve.  
  
His time is running out, but their time can continue on. He just needs to finish these pods.  
  
His timer's on the clock.  
  
  
  
**_15 months before the end_**


	25. Day 25 Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stay in the shadows, watching everything that happens in their city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very proud of this in all honesty >:(

They're always there when you least expect it. The shadows help conceal their presence and allow them to keep watch over everything in their territory. If there's any type of suspicious activity, it's dealt with immediately by the goons nearest to the location. After all, they don't want anything to bother their bosses and other gangs.  
  
The city of Los Santos has a total of three gangs:  
  
**The Piggies**  
  
This gang is wild. They go about daily life causing a riot everywhere, yet they also end riots in a snap. The members (not really members) are mainly aggressive and stoic, but those that are too aggressive and violent are not to be associated with the piglets. They are immediately hunted down and are disappeared.  
  
No one is to ask questions orders are given, nor are they to interact with the OG gang members. The gang itself doesn't truly know who these piglets are, but they appreciate the support. Only those that have a slight connection with a gang member are allowed to initiate any actions against another gang. Speaking of the members of the gang, they are the close friends of the leader.  
  
Anthony -Panda- is the man with the guns. He's in charge of the import of all sorts of weapons -typically guns- and ensures that everything is handled with care and with no problem.  
  
Kelly -Nelski- is the nurse that can easily reprimand the boss and his recklessness. She's the only one who can do it since she's also the one that helps save his life when a bullet is lodged in his body.  
  
Scotty -407- is the undercover civilian who goes about regular life disguised as a piglet. He keeps check of all the areas under their rule and makes sure other gangs aren't trespassing. He's also half of the messengers that are sent to negotiate with their producers and dealers. Sometimes when they're free and bored, they accompany their boss to meetings with allianced gangs and their leaders.  
  
Marcel -Basically- is the other half of the messengers. He is also the man who can get out of any situation with the simplest of lies. He handles escape routes with their boss and is basically the Sargent at arms.  
  
Finally, Smitty is their hacker. He's not usually around because he hangs out with his brother from another mother and makes sure their boss's civilian friends never find out about his line of work. He's great at predicting outcomes and tells Marcel the most probable situations to happen during a heist or raid.  
  
**Delirious Army**  
  
The Delirious Army has a weird obsession with teddy bears. They can disguise their bombs as teddy bears, their turrets, even their own members as teddy bears. The cubs that praise this gang all own a hockey mask with black marks on the cheeks and forehead, much like the red marks on their leader's mask. Everyone also has face paint and/or makeup on under their mask to protect their identities from other gang members (not really members).  
  
This gang has members who are rumored to all be childhood friends. This also happens to be one of the oldest gangs in the city. The official members are all in their mid to late 30s.  
  
Luke -Cartoonz- the best friend of the leader and second in command. He has the most magical beard a man could have. He wears a red devil mask with a headband that has red horns. His face paint was a simple red face with a scar on his left eye and a sharp smile.  
  
Ryan -Ohm- was a man undercover much like Scotty. He doesn't wear any sort of mask or paint when putting on a disguise as an innocent civilian, but when he is on duty or a mission, he tends to use his rabbit to get up. An entire grey bunny mask was his chosen mask (he thought it would be funny) and he wears a bandana with an omega sign etched on it and some intricate black designs on his face when he doesn't have his mask on.  
  
Mark and Joe -Gorillaphent and DeadSquirrel- are both gunners and those that keep a lookout during missions. They're also the two that are seen the most compared to the other two and the leader. They are in charge of simple fieldwork.  
  
**Squeaker Squad**  
  
Welcome to the speaker squad. No one in the gang really has a 'speaker voice', but they do have other impersonations or a great accent. The members (not really members) are, strangely enough, mostly comprised of foreigners. They call themselves Kiddies to be related to their boss's voice.  
  
This gang likes to disappear off the grid more often than the other gangs like. Their boss is the most feared man out of the gangs and is not someone to mess with. Their gang might not be the biggest, but they're probably the most problematic to have as enemies. Their gang members are:  
  
Brian -Terroriser- is a man with pranks up his every sleeve. He's in charge of sniping and aerial watch while on heists. Otherwise, he's in charge of keeping everyone in their gang safe with his improvised distraction plans. He's a genuine person and has a great Arnold impersonation.  
  
Daithi -<strike>Retard</strike> Nogla- is... Uh. He's a great distraction. Always gets the guards' attention away from where they're posted. Easy to take out people who can barely understand what he's saying with his deeper Irish accent. His accent was much heavier compared to Brian's, so it was a challenge to understand him at times. Beware though. He's the right-hand man!  
  
Arlan -Droidd- is the man who controls the entire underground. Everyone in the underground, every drug, and weapon that enters their area, and every gang in the city are kept under his surveillance. If even a single thing is amiss, he immediately reports it to the leader.  
  
All three gangs are part of an alliance called Bad Boys Squad where they meet each other at a certain cafe every week. The big bad bosses are the three most feared men in all of Los Santos. They are the shadows that haunt every single person.  
  
Tyler -Wildcat- the fierce and intimidating top dog of the Piggies. He's known for being merciless and using brute force in most situations yet coming out mostly unscathed. There's even a rumor that he made a tiger kneel before him! No one knows who it is that he's protective of, but they wouldn't dare hunt them down because of the mere thought of consequences.  
  
Jonathan -Delirious- is the mysterious masked clown of the Delirious Army. His unique and outlandish laugh sends shivers up the spines of even his own members (not really members). He is never seen by the cubs, but there have been rumors that he roams around the city with his civilian friends. There's no clear evidence, but gossip spreads and now it's a well-known assumption.  
  
And finally!  
  
Lui Calibre -Lui- is the childish yet mad man of the Squeaker Squad. He tends to pop up at the most random of times and knows EVERYTHING about everyone. The freaky thing is how he's able to eliminate trouble without a sweat. They don't ever see it coming, all they get is a conversation with Nogla before they wake up with amnesia. Similar to the other two, Lui seems to have civilian friends that he keeps from the gang world.  
  
All three men have one thing in common. They all watch after their friends from the shadows. They are willing to kill for their innocent friends.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Brock. Aren't Jon, Lui, and, Tyler coming today?" Evan asked as he wiped the tables down with a rag. Brock nodded as he passed Smitty his regular order of a Double Smoked Bacon Swiss sandwich.  
  
"They should be coming in soon-"  
  
"Fuck. I forgot to buy more sugar. I'll be right back!"  
  
"Wait, Ev. There have been reports of gang activity around these parts of the city. Be careful out there!"  
  
Smitty froze as he bit into his sandwich. All kinds of thoughts ran through his head as he chewed his food. He pulled out his phone and rapidly contacts his boss before going back to enjoying his breakfast. Brock simply raised an eyebrow before returning to making the next order of a cup of caramel macchiato.  
  
Evan smiled as he grabbed the bags of groceries from the shopping cart and began his trek back to work. He decided to grab some other items they were running low on and bought them along with the sugar. As he passed an alleyway, he felt a shiver and stepped back in a matter of time and narrowly avoided outstretched arms. He yelped as the man who tried to grab him quickly turned and grabbed his arms and dragged him into the alleyway. Evan kept a tight grip on the grocery bags, trying to keep the eggs from getting damaged. The man pinned him against the wall and held a knife to his neck.  
  
"Give me all of your belongings and maybe I'll let you go free."  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
Evan didn't know what possessed him to say that, but he immediately regretted it as the knife pressed closer and blood droplets started lining the knife. Evan's breath hitched as he started shaking in fear.  
  
To think he was gonna surprise his friends with a game night or something.  
  
He closed his eyes and braced himself for the incoming pain, but a grunt and the sudden release of the knife had him open them. The dude was on the ground trembling in pain and a blood puddle was forming near his stomach. Looking closer, the knife that was just at his neck was the same knife sticking out of the man's gut.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He turned to the person the voice belonged to and was face to face with three people. One with a blue jacket and wearing a hockey mask with red marks on the cheeks and forehead. The second had a pig mask on his face and a white helmet on top while wearing a shirt with a pink cat wearing a top hat with the word wildcat etched underneath matched with zebra printed pants. The final person was the shortest of them all wearing a black jacket and a monkey mask covering his identity. Evan blinked as he finally registered what was asked.  
  
"Oh! Yes. Thank you very much for your help. Keep don't know how to repay you."  
  
"No need. He was messing around on our territory. It was our job to stop him."  
  
"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't saved me so that enough in itself. I basically owe you my life!"  
  
"Don't worry about it man, just get back to where you were going and watch out for the alleyways. You don't want to be here when we finish punishing this man."  
  
"Thank you very much! I work at a cafe known as Brock's Bakery, so stop by and I'll get you something on the house!"  
  
The three watched as their friend ran out of the alley and back to the cafe. The three let out a collective sigh as they glared down at the offending stray gang member and decided to just let him bleed out with more than enough holes in his body.  
  
They rushed back to the nearest safe house to change out. They were all grateful to be near where the cafe usually buys their goods when Smitty had alerted Tyler. The three might've been all separate gangs, but they all had the same innocent civilian friends to watch over.  
  
So long as they're in the shadows, nothing bad will happen to their friends.


	26. Day 26 Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a terrible idea to begin with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when Brian and Evan team up for pranks. They're the best prankster duo sjdjdj
> 
> 7th prompt that connects to the last one :D

Brian knew there were many times in his young life where he has messed up. Some of them worse than others.  
  
This was one of them.  
  
Brian, Nogla, and Evan were messing around one day and decided that they should do an 'Ultimate Prank' on their father. Brian and Evan were the evil masterminds of the entire operation while Nogla simply listened to them carefully and did whatever they told him to do.  
  
What? He was bored and had nothing else to do!  
  
Except, he was more reluctant with this certain prank. First and foremost, it could go wrong in so many ways. Secondly, this could risk having all, and I mean ALL, of their brothers to despise them. Finally, they were playing with fire.  
  
Literally.  
  
"C'mon, Nogla! It's not even t'at bad! Just a small fire ta set off t'e alarm." Brian said as he looked up to the smoke detector in the living room. Their first step was to decide which detector to set off.  
  
"I dunno Brine... What if t'e fire doesn't stop and ends up hurtin' you or Evan?"  
  
"There's no need to worry, Nogla. If this plan does happen to backfire, it'll be our own fault. We're not gonna go and blame anyone besides us." Evan said as he reappeared with a box of matches. Brian beamed and grabbed them from the slightly younger boy.  
  
"Have you chosen which detector?" Evan asked as Brian nodded.  
  
"T'e best bet would be t'e one in t'e kitchen. One of t'e most common places in a house to catch fire."  
  
The two boys headed to the kitchen as Nogla frowned in concern. He glanced around the empty living room. Their other brothers were hanging out upstairs playing games or something while their father disappeared into his "work lab" as Evan called it. They weren't sure what Evan meant but shrugged it off as him being vague.  
  
Nogla wasn't sure what happened, but the next thing he knew there was a screech of the alarm going off and a cry of pain. He felt his stomach drop as the cries continued coming from the kitchen. He ran over to the kitchen doorway expecting the worst.  
  
When he finally found the cause of the smoke, it was already smothered with an oven mitt. The wet pile of ash staining the floor black. Nogla could tell that the matches weren't the only thing that got burned. A certain smell of burnt skin filtered through the air and made him gay at the sight a few feet away from the soggy ashes.  
  
Evan was sobbing openly as fat tears stream down his face. He was hugging onto the whimpering boy beside him. Brian had buried his face into Evan's shoulder and held a tight grip on his shirt. Nogla didn't need to ask who the cry of pain came from as he saw the blood seeping and spreading on Evan's shirt where Brian had buried his face.  
  
"What the f*ck happened?!" A gruff voice demanded behind him. Nogla turned and saw the worried and confused faces of their father and their brothers. Brian and Evan flinched at the loud demanding tone and closed their eyes. They were afraid to see the look that could be on their adoptive father's face. Anger. Disgust.  
  
Regret.  
  
Brian only buried his face further into Evan's shoulder, letting out a choked son of pain. Evan bit his lip in fear as he kept his eyes on the ground, too ashamed to look anyone in their eyes. Luke saw these reactions and forced himself to calm his nerves. He turned to Nogla who was the only one with the other two for an explanation. Nogla flinched as he glanced back at his scared brothers with a sorry expression before turning his gaze back to Luke.  
  
"T-t'ey were just trying to prank you..."  
  
At this point, Luke was beyond confused and worried as he observed the entire scene once more. He caught sight of a single wet oven mitt that was covering a puddle of black. A trail of black water with little particles floating in it was seeping out the sides of the oven mitt. He glanced up at the now silenced fire alarm and at his crying sons. Connecting what Nogla said with what he can see, he bit his lip to keep his disappointment from escaping. As the suffocating silence continued, Evan snapped and got everyone's attention back.  
  
"CAN SOMEONE JUST CALL THE AMBULANCE ALREADY?!" The usually quiet boy yelled out as he hugged his bleeding brother. Brian's only reaction was the tightening of his grip on the younger boy's shirt. As Lui called the ambulance, Brock rushed over to the two and looked over them.  
  
"What happened?" He whispered as to not scare them more than they were. Evan simply shook his head and kept his head down. Brock sighed softly as he rubbed circles on the boy's back.  
  
The ambulance arrived a few moments later and the two were brought to the hospital. Brian and Evan refused to let go of each other, so they had to wait till they calmed down (and snuck in a few medications into their drinks). Once both were asleep, they were able to pull the two apart and determine how much damage had been done. The nurse gasped as she saw the Irish child's face and sobbed after the operation. The doctor had also grown as he saw the damage on the child, but did his job to make sure it wouldn't get infected or hurt more than it should. Evan had some damage on his hands, but nothing too bad. Once he was sure the two children were completely fine, he let the nurses know that their family can come on in. He pulled Luke aside for a small chat.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but the Irish lad is gonna have some permanent damages." He said with his own Irish accent. Luke swallowed as he followed the doctor into the room stiffly.  
  
There on the two beds were his two more mischievous children. His other children were surrounding the beds and watched the two sleep in silence.  
  
They could see the bandages on Evan's hands. The bandages covering half of Brian's face. Nogla was off in the corner sulking and sobbing.  
  
"Nogla?" Luke asked.  
  
"It's my fault! If I hadn't let t'em go on wit' t'e prank, t'ey wouldn't be stuck 'ere!" He cried as he covered his face in guilt.  
  
"Shut up, Nogla," Evan said from his bed as he sat up and glared at the taller boy. Nogla sat up and let the tears fall on their own. Evan sighed as he gestured for him to get closer. Nogla was sitting on Evan's bed as the boy glared at him with a stubborn pout.  
  
"We already told you that it wouldn't be anyone's fault besides our own. Now stop crying like a little baby."  
  
Nogla tackled the boy into a hug as the mood was slightly lightened. Brian's groan caused everyone to look over at him intensely. He sat up and sniffed.  
  
"Gross. I hate t'e smell of hospitals."  
  
"Brian! Are you okay?" Evan asked as he hopped off his bed and tumbled over to Brian's. Brian scooted over and let the other boy sit with him on the bed. He yawned and nodded as he lifted his hand to his bandaged face.  
  
"Should've seen it coming really. Totally my fault t'ere, Ev." Evan rolled his eyes as he gave his brother a hug of relief.  
  
That night, the two had a very long, stern scolding from Luke followed by a movie night with the entire family.


	27. Day 27 Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this one honestly. You can also tell I don't know the Misfits as well as I do the BBS lmao
> 
> Just a quick disclosure, I seriously didn't like the drama between Craig and Brian, but it was the only latest drama I could find for them. It was honestly really sad to see so many fans arguing and picking sides during the drama, but that's the internet  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Humans are complicated beings. They could recover from the most excruciating pain with the highest of spirits. Other times, it only takes a few words to break even the strongest men. Each and every one of them is different from the next.  
  
Sometimes they're as fragile as glass.  
  
  
  
Mason wasn't sure where he fits on the scale of fragility. One day he's completely level head -as much as he could be- and the next he's jokingly standing on the railing of the balcony of the 32nd floor of a hotel. Yeah. He's got a few loose screws, but his friends love him all the same.  
  
Swagger and his protectiveness over him ever since he played that ridiculously terrifying joke.  
  
Fits and his fatherly tendencies- not just towards him but towards their entire group.  
  
Toby and her supportive words and wise advice on how to deal with certain problems.  
  
All of them. Everyone in the Misfits gang was his makeshift family. They would do anything for each other.  
  
Even if it means killing others or sacrificing themselves.  
  
  
  
Delirious didn't really like being part of the drama, especially if it involves his friends. That's why he keeps his face from the entire internet. However, every time his friends are caught in a web of drama, he couldn't help but surf the internet and learn more about the situation.  
  
That's why he's currently sitting on his bed, buried under the covers, and reading through the comment threads on Brian's tweet. His eyes narrow every so often when he reads something so ridiculous, yet some people agreed with the statements.  
  
He hated it all. It was all so dumb and can quite literally ruin both content creators' careers. Mental health is a big no-no when it comes to the media apparently. And he agreed, but they shouldn't go off on a person when they don't know the full story.  
  
Brian's post of the whole story was literally ignored by most of their followers. Mini's followers didn't even take a glance from what he's seen so far. Then there is the multiple that kept saying that the two should keep their fallout in private when one of the first few things Brian wrote in the letter was that he had to defend himself against serious accusations that the offender didn't want to take down. There were a few comments that were in response to the entire letter that helped calm his irritation.  
  
People these days just need to read, maybe then they would understand the drama more. He rolled his eyes at one of the comments.  
  
_'It all started because Craig was tired of being Vanoss's friend and part of the Vanoss crew'_  
  
_ 'What does that have to do with anything??'_  
  
_ 'He broke off to become his own person and it was for the better. Vanoss is so boring nowadays. All they do is play the same games over and over again.'_  
  
That one made him grit his teeth slightly. Why the fuck are they suddenly dragging Vanoss and other people into the drama between Terroriser and MiniLadd? The fuck kind of logic is this?  
  
He shut his phone off and cooled his head down. All the drama was making him physically sick and tired.  
  
People are so sensitive and act on impulse at times. He personally knew what it was like to be so damn broken that you just don't know what to do about it. He's moved on, of course, and every time he looks back to the time he was as fragile as glass, he laughs and rolls his eyes at his idiocy.  
  
People learn to take things seriously at a young age, but they learn that not everything is as it seems as they grow older. Every time they get broken, they can put themselves back together stronger than others.  
  
Sometimes your mind is too shattered to ever be fixed. So broken that you just wanna end it all. Some people go through with it, others too scared. Then there are some that kind of disappear like they never existed in the first place.  
  
He regretted ever isolating himself from all his friends back then. He's glad to see that both Craig and Brian are still strong enough to go through the drama while still being as happy as they can for their fans and friends.  
  
He only wished he was like that when he was shattered long ago.


	28. Day 28 Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing a movie was difficult when your children all want to watch different ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8th prompt connected to last ;)

John absolutely loved his new family. They were much better than the one that abandoned him at the hospital after he was born. Honestly, he was thankful to them. Had they not abandoned him, he would've never met Smitty and the others. He and Smitty were close brothers due to them having nearly the same life. They would always joke around about how they were the same person at the orphanage and creep the other children and caretakers out.  
  
They learned fairly fast that life wasn't as sunshine and rainbows as it was rain and shadows.  
  
His family loved to go watch movies together. Some of them loved thriller, others loved action. However, they would all agree that comedy movies were _splendid_.  
  
They had a system of choosing what movie to watch and whether it be at home or at the cinema. They would see what movies were available and see who wanted to watch what. If nearly everyone chose the same movie, then the option would be that movie. If it was divided amount the movies, they would decide with a game of 'who can make Evan scream the loudest'. Evan wasn't a fan of the game and always made them do a huge round of rock-paper-scissor. Whoever was the last man standing, they would watch the movie.  
  
However, it seems today everyone was divided amount the 5 available movies.  
  
"Bro, the Sonic movie is looking dope!" Tyler said in awe as he looked at the poster.  
  
"Nuh-uh. I am NOT watching a movie about a blue hedgehog. I'd rather watch something like Deadpool! (Marcel, Deadpool isn't showing right now-) (Shut up, Scotty!) Aquaman!"  
  
"It's the joker! Who doesn't want to watch a supervillain movie?!" Delirious asked as he made over dramatic hand gestures toward the cardboard cut out of the infamous clown.  
  
"But why would we want to watch a supervillain? Why not a superhero like t'e Terminator?" Brian complained while pouting.  
  
"Terminator isn't even a superhero, Brian," Brock told the boy.  
  
"Or we can watch Pluto Nash 3D!" Lui yelled above everyone's arguing. John and Smitty watched in amusement as their brothers argued which movie to pick. They were both in favor of the sonic movie (if only for the <strike>memes</strike> fun of it).  
  
The children were split. Evan, Lui, and Nogla wanted to watch Pluto Nash in 3D. Brian and Scotty wanted to watch the Terminator. Marcel, Panda, and Brock wanted to watch Aquaman. Delirious and Anthony wanted to watch The Joker movie. The final group with Tyler, Smitty, and John wanted to watch the Sonic movie.  
  
Even Luke himself was for the Joker movie, but he knew that it wasn't exactly the best choice for children. He was about to choose the Sonic movie just to choose something when John went up to him.  
  
"Why not just let us watch the movies ourselves and you can watch the Joker movie with Delirious and Anthony?"  
  
That... That was actually a pretty good idea. Why didn't he think of it? Wasn't he supposed to be the adult here?  
  
"Alright! We're going to buy separate tickets for everyone and watch the movies in groups! Once your movie finishes, stay in the arcade area. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
The boys got their tickets and went to raid the snack bar. The person working the register glanced at the group of children and let out a heavy sigh. Luke simply gave him a look of sympathy before purchasing the candy and food his boys had grabbed.  
  
Everyone watched their movies in their groups and ended up sleeping in the car home. Luke sighed as he stared at all twelve of his children. He glanced up at the ever-nearing demise and glared. John stirred awake and gazed at Luke glaring at the red moon in hatred.  
  
Why does he hate it? It's so pretty...  
  
"Dad?" John called out as he sat upright. Luke jumped and turned his eyes to his child.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." Luke sighed as he backed up to let the young boy out. John took a second to watch Luke's face. All the anger and hatred was now gone.  
  
"C'mon, help me bring your brothers up to their rooms."  
  
"Alright."


	29. Day 29 Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone went ballistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting pretty sad and heavy >~<  
9th prompt connected to the last ;D

It took humanity a total of 5 years to realize that they were all going to die. _5 fucking years_. All the news programs went off on how the red moon was ever so quickly descending upon the earth.  
  
Everyone went ballistic. People all around the world declared that it was going to be survival of the fittest until their inevitable doom makes an impact. People killed, stole, and even kidnapped. All the rules were wasted; thrown out the window; ignored. Then there were the religious group of insane psychopaths that declared the red moon as a punishment sent from God; how they'll be the only ones to survive since they're loyal and free of sin.  
  
Luke swore he got the lucky end of the stick when he realized that the area he and his children live in was far away from these bastards. Everyone in their area had already accepted their fate. They continued on with life, treating each day as if it were their last. The festivals that only happened every four years were celebrated annually. Every once in a while, people would stop and stare death in the face, admiring the beauty of what was supposed to be feared.  
  
His children were blissfully ignorant of the entire situation. He made sure to keep them from hearing about any news or the neighbors in their daily chit chat. He was sort of thankful that they were all more interested in the games he bought for them than the outside world. He wanted to keep them happy and cheery for their last moments on earth.  
  
Because he wasn't going to let them stay.  
  
Luke didn't pay much attention to the radio as it spouted about the nonsense around the world. He was adding the finishing touches to the last few pods. He was incredibly ecstatic to know that his children will be safe from the red moon soon. His smile faltered as he tuned in to what the radio was currently playing.  
  
_'...everyone's just gotta learn to accept the inevitable, Jane. It's impossible to build something and escape the red moon by this point in time.'_  
  
_ 'That is very true, Tom. It's just... Think of the children. It feels so unreal to think that the children of this generation won't be able to experience life to its fullest. Some may never even see what's out in the world before it's destroyed.'_  
  
_ 'I agree greatly with what you're saying. Even if there was some way to escape this terrible situation, the earth will be nonexistent. Nowhere for them to return to. And-'_  
  
"Nowhere to call home..." Luke muttered as he turned the radio off. He bit his lip to hold back the tears threatening to spill out. He couldn't break down now. For the sake of his children, his lovely, mischievous children, he needed to stay strong.  
  
But how could he remain unfazed by how his children won't have an actual house, on an actual planet, to call home?  
  
Luke glared as he rubbed his eyes. This apocalypse was truly the end of humanity and earth. But he's determined to keep his children safe from harm's way. Nothing is going to stop him now.  
  
Nothing... Right?


	30. Day 30 Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you truly trapped? Or is there someway out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th prompt connected to the last ;)

He didn't know what he wanted to do anymore. Don't get him wrong, he was positively determined to save his boys from death. He just wasn't sure if he should leave them or join them.  
  
Of fucking course, he wanted to join them, but it was probably too late to make one more pod with adjusted measurements and launch into space along with the other pods. There's also the problem that someone needs to launch the pods, and in order to do that, there needs to be someone outside the pods to send them out.  
  
Questions kept popping into his mind after the radio conversation he had heard the other day.  
  
How could his children survive without him, their beloved adoptive father who had shown them the love and support their biological parents never showed, in the dark void that not even he knows about?  
  
Would the pods stay connected out in space, or will they separate? It the pods separate, his children would all be alone in the vast expanse of the universe with absolutely no one with them.  
  
What if the pods don't last nearly as long as he had calculated? What if his boys wake up in a panic and mess the wires and connection to their minds? He didn't think of the consequences that will fall upon their psychological health.  
  
He wanted oh so badly to go with them. To spend the rest of his life with them and to let them know that he will always be by their side. He made a promise that he couldn't keep, but what if he did keep it? His children won't discover his broken promise until they have awakened from their comas. They will probably crash on a planet without life.  
  
Damn. Maybe he should've thought this through a bit more. He gazed at all the completed pods, ready to launch. He bit the bottom of his lip in contemplation. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't see the little figure sitting on the top of the stairs observing everything.  
  
  
  
Evan knew something was up. He was always the more perspective and observant of his brothers, so it wasn't a surprise when he found where their father would disappear to. He was, however, surprised by what it was their father was working on. The twelve pods of machinery, all the right size for a child to fit inside.  
  
Was he going to send them away? Evan knew he wouldn't do that to them.  
  
Right?  
  
Evan left the hidden lab undetected. A plan was forming in his head, but he needed a bit of assistance to make sure it's executed perfectly. And he knew the perfect brother to help him.  
  
"Evan, you seriously need to teach me how to be as observant as you. This could be very, very useful for the future. Y'know... For sneaking into places and all that fun shtuff." Smitty whispered as he followed Evan to the unsuspecting closet at the bottom of the staircase. Evan felt around the wall for a moment before pressing down on a certain spot. A click was heard before the ground shifted and revealed a descending set of stairs down to a hidden area. Smitty gazed down into the dark stairwell in awe and confusion.  
  
"This is where Luke has been vanishing to?" A simple nod from Evan answered the question. The two slowly crept down the steps and entered the large dim-lit room.  
  
"Time to snoop," Evan said as they separated. Smitty, being mechanical wise, checked out the interesting pods and the nearby blueprint. Evan went over to the desks and computers to see if he could find exactly why their father was building these pods. He froze when he caught sight of the only newsletter on the desk. It was pinned to the corner of the corkboard and below it was some sort that of timer that read 1:28:04.  
  
He pulled off the newsletter and read over the contents. Red moon. End of the world. World destruction. Chaos. What? Evan could barely process everything he read before he was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. He turned to see a shaken Smitty. That's not a good sign.  
  
"T-the pods... They're similar to escape pods. The user is put into a deep sleep and hooked up to the pod. They're basically connected and uploaded into a virtual world of some sort..."  
  
"There was a newsletter on his desk talking about how the world is coming to an end when the red moon falls... There's also a timer underneath it."  
  
"It's... It's the end of the world. And Luke is making escape pods. 12 of them-"  
  
"For the twelve of us." Evan finished as he looked at the timer. "And there's less than two months left before the red moon descends."  
  
"But- If he was making escape pods, wouldn't he make one for himself?!"  
  
"Not if it takes an outside interference to initiate a launch... We also don't know how long it took him to make one of the pods."  
  
The two stood in silence as they stared at the pods solemnly. Evan sighed as he pulled Smitty behind him, turning to leave the room. He stopped when he heard a gasp from the other.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have an idea... But we're gonna need Scotty and Lui to help out. We need all the geniuses we can get."  
  
  
  
Luke was currently trapped between a rock and a hard place. The rock representing keeping his promise to his children; the hard place being his determination to save them (actually it was the time he had left with them, but he doesn't want to be reminded of his limited time).  
  
He groaned as he tried to lean back far enough into the couch for it to swallow him up. He wished everything was simpler. That he could just have one solid choice that wouldn't put him into a mental dilemma.  
  
The children being sweethearts recently really wasn't helping his situation. It's like they've figured it all out. That they only had the same amount of limited time with him as he did with them.  
  
When he was forced to sit in the living room as most of his son's surrounded him (Evan, Smitty, Scotty, and Lui were the only ones missing), he didn't expect them to show him a short film that they made. It was absolutely adorable.  
  
It starts off with Delirious introducing himself and his so-called documentary and going around the house to each of his brothers. Each brother was introduced and there was always something happening in the background, whether it was an argument or a chase. Then at the very end, it shows each and every one of them in their pairs or groups giving their gratitude to him. Delirious was first. Then it was Marcel and Scotty. Brian, Lui, and Nogla. Smitty and John. Anthony. And finally Evan, Brock, and Tyler.  
  
The final cut was a compilation of different pictures and clips of their life as a family so far. Like was pretty sure he was crying by the time the video finished. He hugged everyone around him within a tight hug.  
  
He didn't want to leave them.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"I'm sure of it, Ev."  
  
"It's foolproof!"  
  
"Alright. Let's plug it into the nearest outlet. Are you going to hold the second one, Lui?"  
  
"I think Scotty should hold onto it. He's great at hiding small things after all."  
  
"Then let's initiate Plan There's No Place Like Home."  
  
All four heads nodded as they snuck out of the lab and into the living room to join the rest of their beloved, precious family.  
  
No matter what life throws at you, don't think there's no other way to solve something. There's always going to be a different way. Even if you're trapped, with a witty and innovative mind, you can get out of any situation.


	31. Day 31 Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'll give provide them a shelter even after he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to everyone! This is the longest chapter yet ;D
> 
> I noticed how the chapters just slowly shifted from being 'sort-of horror' to 'that's sad' to 'wow that's pretty depressing' and honestly? I think it's great :)
> 
> This was definitely based on a Porter Robinson song.

Earth was gone. Completely destroyed by a meteor the size of the moon. All life on the blue marble was now nonexistent as if the earth had never been there in the first place. All that was left, was the little debris of the earth's crust and the once molten metal, now frozen solid, from the earth's core. Earth's satellite floats mindlessly in the dark void, no clear direction or orbital path.  
  
Some of the humans had seen it coming. Others didn't believe it would hit. Then there are those who were completely ignorant of the earth's incoming demise. One man, in particular, had seen it coming decades before. He was a genius amongst the mediocre, choosing to keep his intelligence to himself rather than to contribute to society.  
  
And it seems it paid off.  
  
He had a love for children, had always wanted to raise one with whoever was interested in him. Unfortunately, he never found a significant other and decided to give all his love to children who have never felt any sort of parental love. He ended up adopting 12 children. They were the children who were left out of group activities, who were cast out during lunch and gatherings, who cried every night due to the unfairness of life.  
  
The first child he had adopted was Jonathan. When he went to the orphanage to check out who his first child would be, he caught sight of the little boy sitting in a corner playing with a teddy bear all by himself. He questioned the caretaker who answered with a shrug.  
  
"None of the kiddies ever talk to him... I feel bad for the poor kid, but he willingly stays out of games."  
  
The man felt pity, but then he realized that the kid didn't need pity. He needed assurance that he's needed and appreciated in life. So, he made his decision and went over to kneel beside the boy in a blue hoodie. Dull blue eyes glanced up before looking back to the stuffed bear.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"...Jonathan."  
  
"That's a nice name-"  
  
"I like to go by Delirious though..."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
A shrug and a thoughtful face. Jona- Delirious gazed at the teddy bear.  
  
"Because everyone thinks I'm crazy."  
  
"Well, that's good! Why be like everyone else when you can be yourself? Completely unique in every single way possible."  
  
Eyes, big and bright now, sparkled as they looked directly into his own eyes. The child nodded his head eagerly in agreement.  
  
"Right!"  
  
That's how he met Delirious. The first child he grew to love. It was a few weeks after his adoption that he begged for a sibling to care for.  
  
"I want a friend to protect from the evils of this world! A younger brother or sister that will depend on me when they need help!"  
  
And that's how he adopted his second and third child, Scotty and Marcel. Scotty and Marcel were already the best of friends but hated everyone around them. The caretaker, according to the two boys, treated every child that was over the age of 8 like trash. The two knew that the caretaker hurt the others behind closed doors. And so they escaped one certain day and ran into their soon-to-be father and older brother. Delirious fumed in anger as he listened and decided to run to the police station right across the street from the orphanage  
  
"Hey! Mr. Policeman! Go arrest the caretaker in the orphanage!"  
  
"Woah there, little man. What's this about?"  
  
"Go arrest the caretaker! The- the devil!" Marcel piped in as Scotty pointed at the orphanage. The man patted their heads and pulled them aside so that he could talk to the officer.  
  
Eventually, they managed to convince them to send a couple of officers to investigate the orphanage. With incredible timing, they walked in on the caretaker kicking and screaming at an 11-year-old boy. The officers quickly got to work, handcuffing the old lady and shoving her to the ground as they called in a pediatric to check on all the children.  
  
Just as the man and Jonathan decided they did good, a small hand tugged at the man's leg. It was Scotty. He held hands with Marcel as they stared up at the man. The man's will crumbled as he went up to the officers and officially adopted the two.  
  
He had a chance meeting with a certain child named Evan. Later down the line, he would be the 10th child he would adopt. However, he had only met him for a short moment when he took his three children to the park one snowy winter. Evan had been swinging on the swing set, practically frozen in his thin jacket as he watched the snow drift down. The man frowned and went over to the child and wrapped him up in his thicker and significantly bigger jacket. Evan blinked in confusion and turned his gaze to the man. The man smiled before he returned to his three children. Evan buried his face into the warmth and smiled as the man disappeared with the three children.  
  
He had adopted the fourth, fifth, and sixth on a trip to Ireland. The three were rambunctious, too hard for the caretaker to handle. The man found them hilarious. The little boy who was slightly sensitive in his left eye, the lanky boy with a lack of common sense, and the smallest boy with the energy of a monkey. Brian and Daithi were brothers from two different mothers, but they both equally hated their parents for abandoning them for alcohol. Lui was a foreigner who was dropped off at the orphanage by a very grumpy grandfather who had wanted nothing to do with him. Lui was glad that his grandad decided to abandon him, otherwise, he wouldn't have met his two older brothers and newfound family. The man instantly fell in love with Brian's mature tone at such a young age, Daithi's obliviousness, and Lui's playfulness. Now their family increase to six children and one single father.  
  
The seventh and eight also came in a pair. The two weirded the other children out, making them isolate the two. Young Smitty and John. The two memesters. When the man first met them, they joked about topics that many adults would consider as "dark" and "heavy" humor. They simply shrugged when asked where they learned about such jokes.  
  
"When you're abandoned at a young age, you'd want something, anything to enjoy about life. And if it means to laugh at the suffering of others in the world, then you bet we'll take any chance to laugh."  
  
And so two more children joined the family.  
  
The ninth was a sad story to tell. The young child was abandoned and had no home to go to. Somehow he managed to escape from CPS every time they tried to hunt him down. The child who only wore a panda hat and underwear somehow survived the cold winter with a makeshift shelter made with cardboard and a thin blanket. The man nearly had a heart attack when he found a hand sticking out of the cardboard box. When he found out it was a child, he rushed the child to the ER and helped nurse him back to health. The child, Anthony thanked him profusely and asked if he could do anything to return the favor.  
  
"If you promise that you'll take care of yourself and find help, then that would take all the burden off of me and off your shoulders."  
  
"Then why don't you just adopt me? That way you'll know I'm well and in good care."  
  
And so there were eight.  
  
The tenth, eleventh, and twelfth were all together when they were adopted. He had gone to the same park he had met Evan. He was wondering how the young child was doing when a tall boy ran into him. He felt his wallet get taken out and snatched as the child disappeared into the park along with his wallet. He chased the boy until he got lost within the trees of the park.  
  
Eventually, he came across a small playground that was connected to an orphanage. He saw caught a glimpse of the tall child running past a window and approached carefully. The playground had a swing set, a metal slide, and a small sandbox area. Off to the side was a poorly built treehouse. He turned his attention back to the house. He opened the front door easily and peeked inside. It was a bit worn, showing that the orphanage has been around for quite a while. The lack of children and noises worried him greatly. A creak on the stairs made him turn his eyes to the source of the noise. There stood a young boy with messy brown hair atop his head along with a colorful choice of clothing. The boy smiled gently at him as he stepped down to the ground level.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"Who might you be, sir?"  
  
"My name is Luke. A child stole my wallet and I chased him all the way here. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, you're the poor soul Tyler targeted." The child shook his head with disappointment at his friend. He glanced back up and gestured for the man to come closer. And so Luke followed the boy up the flight of stairs. They reached the third floor before they walked down the old hallway. So far the only people he's seen were himself, the thief, and the boy before him. The boy opened the last door at the end of the hallway and glanced back at Luke.  
  
"Don't do anything rash, please. I don't want you waking up our sick friend."  
  
With a nod, the boy entered the warm room with Luke following close behind. The room was completely different compared to the rest of the house. With new paint aligning the walls and decorations that weren't covered in dust line the shelves on the wall, Luke thought he had entered a completely different world. A slight breezed entered through the open window that seemed to lead somewhere outside. A growl from the bed off to the side grabbed his attention.  
  
"What the f*ck Brock?"  
  
"Watch your language, Tyler. And don't be so loud."  
  
"Why the f*ck is he here? HOW did he find this place?" Tyler asked with a softer volume. Brock rolled his eyes and sat down on another bed.  
  
"He followed you, idiot, to get his wallet back."  
  
Tyler pouted and glared at both of them as the eldest shifted from side to side awkwardly. Luke was about to say something when a soft groan caught all of their attentions. Brock and Tyler immediately went over to the window and climbed through. Luke hesitated before following them slowly. As he stepped through the window, he found that he was in the poorly built treehouse.  
  
However, the treehouse was anything but poorly built. In fact, it was so well built that he probably would be able to tell it was the treehouse had the branches not been sticking in from the windows. There was a full set up, a desk, chair, closet and bed in the treehouse. On the bed was a very familiar-looking boy who tossed and turned in his sleep. Brock gently woke the boy from his sleep.  
  
Evan opened his heavy eyes and panted. His face was red and sweating in exertion. Luke could immediately tell that the boy had a fever. Brock went and grabbed a towel and a bowl of cold water. He drenched the towel in water and wrung it before placing it on Evan's forehead. The smaller boy sighed in relief at the cool touch of the towel.  
  
"T-thanks Brock."  
  
"No problem, Evan. Get some more rest now." Brock said in a motherly tone as he brushed hair out of his face. The boy nodded and drifted off before realizing there was someone else with them. Tyler sighed as he sat in the chair next to Evan's bed. Brock turned to Luke with an apologetic smile.  
  
"You probably need an explanation..."  
  
Luke nodded as he sat down at the end of the bed. Brock sat near the top and looked down at the feverish boy with concern.  
  
"All three of us used to live in this orphanage. It was nice and all, but no one seemed to like Ev... Pretty sure it was due to something stupid like racism. Anyways, all three of us made a tight-knit bond and we're nearly inseparable. It was then that the orphanage went out of business and had to close down. All the children were moved to different orphanages, but we hid. After everything was cleared out, we continued to live here with just the three of us."  
  
"So you're saying that y'all have been alone ever since the orphanage shut down?"  
  
The two nod as Tyler took out a familiar wallet and tossed it on the bed. Luke picked it up and stared at the boy in confusion.  
  
"I was gonna make use out of your money to buy some meds for us, but all you have are cards. No use to any of us."  
  
"I could still go buy some." A glare of suspicion was Tyler's response.  
  
"And why in God's name would you do that?"  
  
"Because you boys are strong. I still can't believe there are so many strong children there are out in the world..."  
  
"So many?"  
  
"It's not the first time I've met boys your age who have been abandoned by society or treated as outcasts. In fact, I currently have eight sons who have all been through their share of unfairness in life. And if you're willing..."  
  
"Are you suggesting we get adopted by you?" Brock asked with worry and hope in his eyes. Luke simply nodded as the two boys glanced at each other and back down at their sick friend. With determination burning in their eyes, they look back up at Luke.  
  
"Help Evan and we'll consider."  
  
And so he did. He nursed the boy back to good health with the help of Brock and Scotty. Delirious was excited to be the big brother of three more siblings and decided that he would be the first to meet the sick one when he gets better. When Evan woke up, the first thing he saw was a deep, ocean blue. He blinked and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hi, there! I'm Delirious! I'm going to be your new big brother!"  
  
Evan didn't know how to respond, so we went with the nod of a head and a confused, soft smile. Luke came in with Brock and both grinned widely as they saw the Asian boy awake and aware of his surroundings. Brock bear-hugged the smaller boy and asked if he was feeling better. Evan nodded and looked up at Luke.  
  
"Jacket man..."  
  
"Oh, you remember that silly incident?"  
  
Evan nodded. He glanced at Brock and tilted his head. Brock got to tell him what had happened and the proposition for them. Evan looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded with hopeful eyes. Tyler immediately went with Evan's decision and glared at the adult one last time.  
  
"I'm doing this for Ev. He deserves more in life and I'll make damn sure he gets more. But if you even put his happiness at risk, I'll make sure you can never see again."  
  
Luke didn't know if he was supposed to chuckle or not, but all he knew was that he shouldn't mess with Tyler. The rest of the family gathered into the room and introduced themselves. Once everyone was introduced, they all went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
Luke thought back to all the fun that he had as he pressed a button. He watched as the 11 pods closed simultaneously. They all were connected and all had one destination, anywhere outside of Earth's orbital forces. Possibly somewhere outside of their galaxy. He watched as the pods sent off into the sky.  
  
As the glow of the spaceships remained in the night sky, Luke smiled sadly. He hoped that his children will stay together and live the best life they can. He glanced behind him at the glowing red meteor, the size of their moon, gradually making its way closer to earth. He closed his eyes and let a red light take over.  
  
The glow of the meteor and the 11 spaces pods filled his mind before all he saw was black.  
  
He'll provide them shelter even when the earth is destroyed.  
  
  
  
**_Initiating download..._**  
  
**_ File download completed._**  
  
**_ System computing. File copy of Home Sweet Home has been extracted._**  
  
**_ Barrier forcefield structure analyzing... Initiating configuration of forcefield._**  
  
**_ Force field successful._**  
  
**_ Coordinates for teleportation confirmed._**  
  
**_ Teleporting in 10..._**  
  
**_ 9..._**  
  
**_ 8..._**  
  
**_ 7..._**  
  
**_ 6..._**  
  
**_ 5..._**  
  
**_ 4..._**  
  
**_ 3..._**  
  
**_ 2..._**  
  
**_ 1..._**  
  
**_ Teleportation successful._**  
  
**_ One message recorded._**  
  
**_ "This is a recording from ya bois, Smitty and Scotty. Upon hearing this message, Luke has successfully sent all twelve of us into space and away from imminent danger. It also means that our own place of There's No Place Like Home has been set into stone and was able to save Luke and our home in a similar way he saved us."_**  
  
**_ "That's right, Smit. We have no clue how long we'll be floating around in space for, but there's at least a 78% chance of us waking up to being in the dark void of space while surrounding our home. We don't know what could be out there, but I know that as long as we're together, we can get through whatever obstacles life throws at us."_**  
  
**_ "Well, that's enough of a message! Hopefully, we'll wake up soon to a whole new planet where we can all live our lives together."_**  
  
**_ Message end. There are no more messages._**  
  
  
  
  
In space, there are no sounds that could be heard even with the most enhanced hearing. There were only a dreary silence and an ominous amount of nothingness for miles upon miles. Once something is detached from another object, it'll be dragged away with no way to return.  
  
Drifting in an empty void of dark matter were twelve pods. These twelve pods were all connected through an invisible link with their antennas. Within the pods were a series of colorful wires hooked up to small bodies. They were all in peaceful sleep, bodies limp as they were either buried into their comfortable seats or leaning forward due to turning in their sleep.  
  
The pods were all surrounding a large mysterious blue spherical forcefield. Inside the forcefield was a modern house with clear glass windows and a solar-based power system. On one of the couches located in the living room, laid a young man in his late 20s. His breaths were even as he continued to sleep without disturbance.  
  
A USB port was plugged into the outlet of the walls nearest to the man. The LED light continuously blinked red as every second passed by.  
  
A second USB port was located inside one of the pods. This one blinked a light blue color and was located right above the mass of brown hair. A smile was plastered on the child's face. What could he be dreaming about?  
  
  
  
_"Scotty!"_  
  
_ "Marcel!"_  
  
_ "Guys!"_  
  
_ "I'm just goin' ta assume Dad did t'is..."_  
  
_ "Don't worry, Nogla!"_  
  
_ "Yeah, listen to Lui. Him, Evan, Scotty, and Smit probably planned something extraordinary behind everyone's backs. You know, since these motherf*ckers are smartasses."_  
  
_ "Language, Tyler."_  
  
_ "I hate to say this, but Tyler's right for once, Brock."_  
  
_ "Don't encourage him."_  
  
_ "So, what did you guys do?"_  
  
_ "You'll see soon-"_  
  
_ "W-what? Where- How- Kids?"_  
  
_ "Dad!"_  
  
_ "Pops!"_  
  
_ "I can't believe this... I must be dreaming or something!"_  
  
_ "Nope."_  
  
_ "T'e four geniuses worked t'eir magic!"_  
  
_ "You're welcome! Jeez, no one appreciates our hard work."_  
  
_ "Don't worry, Smitty. We'll get back at them one day."_  
  
_ "Can one of you explain what you did already? I'm tired of just standing in the middle of f*cking nowhere waiting for an answer."_  
  
_ "Patience rewards the man, Marcel."_  
  
_ "Shut up, Scotty."_  
  
_ "All we did was a simple code for a forcefield and a whole, long procedure for the teleportation program. Wasn't as fast as we wished, we got it done within a day or two."_  
  
_ "You four are... Amazing. Wow. Like, I have no words."_  
  
_ "No need for words! Let's just go play in this virtual world!"_  
  
_ "I'll race ya!"_  
  
_ "Hey! No head start, Brian! That's cheating!"_  
  
_ "Guess we'll have our fun while we're stuck in here. C'mon guys."_  
  
_ "Yeah!"_  



End file.
